Comme le font les gouttes de pluie
by Elvira-Etu
Summary: Brisés. Ils sont brisés. Ils se taisent. Se cloîtrent. Se mentent. S'oublient... Ils n'expriment pas ce qu'ils ressentent car ils ne savant pas comment le dire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Minerva veille, elle va tout faire pour les recoller. Rien ne sera simple, mais si l'Art possède un avantage, c'est celui de permettre plus facilement l'expression des sentiments.
1. Prologue

**Comme le font les gouttes de pluies**

 **Auteur** **:** Frisouille

 **Livre** **:** Harry Potter

 **Couples** : HP/DM ; RW/HG ; il y aura d'autres couples, mais je refuse de vous spoiler ^^

 **Rated** **:** T

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas =)

 **Résumé :** Brisés. La Guerre les a brisé. On se tait. On n'exprime pas ce qu'on ressent parce qu'on ne sait pas comment le dire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Minerva veille, elle va tout faire pour les recoller. Rien ne sera simple mais l'expression la plus pure par les arts et la parole va faire naître en chacun l'espoir fou d'un avenir radieux.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

Bonjoir à toutes et à tous !

J'aimerais vraiment que vous lisiez cette petite note, car je tiens à préciser certains points qui me semblent très importants.

Donc, premièrement, je n'ai absolument aucune compétence en psychologie si ce n'est celle de comprendre correctement la détresse psychologique d'un cochon d'Inde affamé. Je vous dis ceci, car les personnages de ma fanfiction subissent des troubles psychologiques dus à la guerre et ils auront à y faire face afin de s'en détacher au fur et à mesure. Les solutions qu'ils trouveront ici viennent de mon imagination.

Deuxièmement, mes personnages sont très OOC au début, mais évolueront bien évidemment et retrouveront par là même certaines de leurs caractéristiques. Peut-être pas toutes car ils ont grandi et évolué.

Et troisièmement, comme vous l'avez lu et vu, je suppose, ici pas de lemon. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui en sont friands, ce fic ne se fondera que sur les sentiments et l'évolution psychologique des caractères.

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Le quai de la gare grouillait de monde, comme des centaines de fourmis attelées à une tâche demandant discipline désordonnée, tendresse, pleurs, rires ou encore cris de rage. C'était étrange, cela donnait l'impression de regarder une vieille photo qui ravivait des souvenirs tantôt agréables tantôt franchement déplaisants. On pouvait apercevoir çà et là des chariots recouverts de valises plus grosses les unes que les autres, posés dessus, un crapaud voire un rat, des cages à hiboux ou à chats, des balais emballés, des bouquins plus ou moins usagés et plus ou moins vivants, serrés les uns contre les autres et attachés à l'aide de ficelles… En bref, tout un bric-à-brac d'objets ou d'êtres vivants qui se chahutaient, se bousculaient, se câlinaient ou se hurlaient dessus._

 ** _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_**

Il y avait tant de mélancolie dans son cœur, elle était comme une brise glacée qui l'enserrait dans ses griffes. Il en avait du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer sans grand résultat. Le brouhaha environnant et la proximité d'autres êtres humains le rendaient malade. Il haletait de plus en plus fort, à deux doigts de vaciller. Finalement, alors qu'une crise d'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus présente, une main puissante se posa sur son épaule gauche, lui permettant de reprendre peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

« -Allez Drago, on y va. »

Toujours essoufflé et un peu perdu, le jeune homme leva des yeux hagards sur son ami de toujours et après avoir difficilement ravalé sa salive hocha doucement la tête, tourna les talons et le suivit.

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

À l'autre bout du quai, Hermione Granger posait un regard rempli de désapprobation envers son petit ami. Elle l'aimait, Merlin seul savait à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais parfois, si seulement parfois il pouvait juste arrêter de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans y avoir réfléchi auparavant ! Elle lui donna un coup sec sur la calebasse et fronça les sourcils. Elle monta dans le train sans un regard en arrière, toujours un peu énervée contre cet hurluberlu. Elle trouva un compartiment vide, s'y installa et attendit ses amis. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers ce qu'il se présentait à eux cette année. Elle ne savait pas trop si revenir était une bonne idée. Etaient-ils prêts ? N'y avait-il pas de risques ? Est-ce-que c'était vraiment le bon moment ? Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle ne savait pas, elle avait terriblement hâte de retourner dans son deuxième foyer, mais en même temps, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de revoir cet endroit qui avait été le lieu d'une bataille sanglante et toujours aussi vive dans la mémoire des gens.

Elle ferma les yeux et bien malgré elle, des images, des sons, des visages, des cris, des couleurs, des pleurs, du rouge et la mort lui revinrent. Elle commença à trembler.

« -Hermione ! Hermione !»

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, l'esprit encore ailleurs et jeta un regard déboussolé à son petit ami.

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Ronald Weasley observa inquiet sa compagne. Il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit la main. Son inquiétude avait pris le pas sur l'offense qu'il avait ressentie après s'être fait injustement frapper. Il n'y pouvait rien lui si Harry avait toujours l'air si déprimé, il avait juste essayé de le faire réagir ! Il accueillit avec tendresse la jeune femme qui se colla contre lui. Des trois, Ron était bizarrement celui qui s'en remettait le mieux. La mort de Fred avait été un coup dur, vraiment dur. Il n'y croyait pas encore véritablement en fait, mais au final, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Hermione avait besoin de lui, elle avait de plus en plus souvent des absences et des cauchemars, il essayait tant bien que mal de les gérer, mais l'augmentation de leurs fréquences commençaient sérieusement à l'effrayer. Parfois, lorsque les cauchemars d'Hermione et les larmes de sa mère devenaient trop étouffants, il partait courir pendant des heures, courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher, courir jusqu'à finir à genoux. Puis il rentrait, l'esprit vidé et ses sentiments qui menaçaient auparavant de déborder, étaient enfermés à clef au plus profond de lui-même jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et Harry…lui, il était de plus en plus difficile à comprendre. Et Ron perdait patience, il se décarcassait pour maintenir Hermione et Harry hors de l'eau, et autant sa petite-amie faisait des efforts autant Harry se rebiffait contre toute attention ou aide.

Il soupira bruyamment, posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa compagne et ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la porte du compartiment ne le fit pas bouger, connaissant déjà l'auteur du dérangement.

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui tandis que le train démarrait. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la banquette puis les remonta pour regarder la gare s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Il était monté dans le train juste à temps. Il était resté à quai le plus longtemps possible, hésitant à partir ou à rester regarder le train s'en aller et rester vivre au Square Grimmaurd, seul. Il ne supportait plus la présence de qui que ce soit autour de lui, que ce soit des inconnus ou ses amis. Il dormait à peine. Il savait qu'il était insupportable. Mais personne ne comprenait, ce n'était pas la tristesse ou de la honte qu'il ressentait, c'était de la colère. Une colère sourde, qui emplissait tout son être et embrasait parfois ses sens jusqu'à l'explosion de sa magie. Une simple remarque pouvait le faire éclater comme cela avait failli arriver tout à l'heure. Ron avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire « d'essayer de faire au moins semblant de sourire pour une fois » parce que « ça devient franchement pesant et ça n'aide rien ni personne ». Harry avait vu rouge et avait préféré s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible pour éviter tout dommage. Il s'était éloigné de la foule, évitant les personnes qui tentaient vainement de lui adresser la parole. Il se posa dans un coin et tenta de refréner sa magie. Il savait qu'il était parfois tellement incontrôlable qu'il en devenait dangereux pour ses pairs. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne supportait plus tous ces gens se pressant autour de lui pour le remercier, pour « l'aimer », pour l'aduler, pour l'engueuler…Et sa magie, toujours plus instable, et Ron qui restait toujours calme, voire impassible face au reste du monde, et Hermione qui hurlait la nuit ou dormait éveillée et voyait des choses qu'aucun ne voulait revoir. Tout cela et plus encore ! Trop de trop ! Pas assez de tout ! Tout cela à la fois. Cela le tuait. Il était resté dans son coin, souhaitant rentrer. Mais il ne savait pas où, là-bas ou au square ? Finalement, c'était où la maison ? Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. À quoi devait-il s'attendre maintenant ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose à sa vie actuelle ? Tout en réfléchissant, Harry regardait le ciel gris d'Angleterre se faisant la remarque que cet air empli de pluie représentait bien ce qu'était leur vie à tous aujourd'hui.

 **À l'autre bout du train, dans un autre wagon, dans un autre compartiment.**

Drago regardait les fines gouttes de pluie qui tombaient délicatement sur la vitre. Ses yeux gris suivaient le tracé négligé de ces insignifiantes perles d'eau. Il se demandait comment elles faisaient. Elles étaient jetées négligemment du ciel, et ne craignaient pas de ne pas savoir où elles allaient atterrir, ce qu'elles allaient rencontrer sur leurs chemins, quels seraient leurs obstacles et quand mourront-elles. Elles tombaient, juste. Elles se laissaient faire, sans crainte, à peine changées par leur voyage, par le vent qui les portait. Et lui, il était assis là, transporté par un train vers l'endroit qu'il désirait revoir le plus au monde et qu'il haïssait à la fois. Même après une année entière passée loin de toute autre forme de vie que celle de son meilleur ami et de ses parents, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'il fut encore en vie et que tout aille bien. Poudlard rouvrait ses portes, offrant aux anciens élèves la possibilité de recommencer une septième année. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les choses allaient se passer. Il avait eu un tel choc en recevant la lettre. Il avait été plus que réticent à quitter le manoir Malfoy. Mais ses parents avaient été intransigeants, eux étaient vieux, ils avaient commis des erreurs et en payaient le prix, mais Drago devait avancer, il était jeune, il devait continuer, évoluer, voir le monde et oublier. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr que retourner dans son ancienne école fût la solution, mais comme Blaise le lui avait fait remarquer, c'était à la fois un point final et un nouveau départ. Et il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie non ?

 _Peut-être allait-il trouver son chemin, comme le font les gouttes de pluie._

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Les lumières faisaient refléter les perles d'eau collées à la vitre sur le visage de son ami. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles représentaient les larmes qui ne coulaient plus depuis très longtemps sous les yeux de Drago. Depuis la fin de la guerre, celui-ci était entré dans une sorte d'apathie. Comme s'il ne ressentait plus la moindre émotion, qu'il en était devenu incapable. Mais lui savait bien que c'était faux, car, lorsqu'un bruit plus bruyant qu'un autre ou que des inconnus entraient dans la même pièce que lui ou encore lorsqu'il pénétrait une salle sombre, son cher ami subissait des crises de panique plus ou moins violentes. Ses parents avaient bien essayé de lui faire voir quelqu'un, mais Drago fuyait tout contact avec des étrangers et parfois même ses proches. Allant jusqu'à s'enfermer des jours seul, ne sortant que la nuit pour se sustenter un peu. Blaise avait tout essayé pour faire sortir le blond de cet état, mais rien n'y avait fait, ni les cris, ni les suppliques, ni les discours. Drago restait dans sa bulle. Il n'avait rien vu passer, d'autres dans ses yeux gris éteins que la peur ou au mieux l'ennui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent tous deux la lettre de Poudlard, leur apprenant que l'école rouvrait ses portes et se chargeait d'accueillir les anciens élèves de septièmes années désireux de terminer leurs études. D'abord choqué, son ami avait tout bonnement perdu son sang-froid, de vieux souvenirs profondément enfouis refaisant surface, il avait fallu tout le calme de ses parents et de Blaise pour que celui-ci s'apaise suffisamment pour avoir une discussion. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à le convaincre de sortir du manoir.

Blaise se faisait un point d'honneur à protéger Drago. Après la guerre, lui et sa famille avaient pris soin de sa personne : il l'avait nourri, logé, blanchit. Il leur devait énormément. Et malgré l'affection profonde qui le liait aux Malfoy, Blaise était gêné de toute cette générosité. Même si Narcissa n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que c'était normal et que cela leur faisait plaisir au contraire, le mulâtre éprouvait un fort malaise à l'idée de vivre aux crochets de cette famille. Après la guerre, ses parents avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie à Azkaban, seul, sans le sou, son nom déshonoré, Blaise, se serait retrouvé à la rue comme un malpropre comme plusieurs de leurs connaissances si les parents de son ami ne lui avaient pas ouvert la porte.Même s'il savait qu'au final, il rendait un grand service à ceux-ci en « s'occupant » de leur fils, ce malaise ne le quittait jamais. Alors lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre, il avait pris une décision, il allait se refaire. Même s'il lui fallait repartir de zéro, il allait rebâtir la réputation des Zabini et rembourser les bontés des Malfoy. Revigoré de ce nouvel objectif, Blaise avait senti monter, en lui l'adrénaline nécessaire pour faire ses valises, pousser Drago à faire de même et à monter dans ce fichu train. Et le voilà maintenant, assis en face de son plus cher ami, à regarder des larmes imaginaires couler sur les joues de celui-ci tout en se demandant si cette année allait leur offrir la rédemption qu'ils espéraient ou si elle les ramènerait directement en Enfer. Collant son front contre la vitre, Blaise regarda le ciel et la pluie, priant Merlin de lui donner suffisamment de force et d'espoir pour trouver son chemin.

 **Highlands, Ecosse, 16** **:30**

Adossée à son bureau, face au portrait de l'ancien directeur, Minerva McGonagall sirotait un verre de Whiskey. Un vice qu'elle possédait depuis de longues années déjà, elle avait toujours apprécié la puissance et la couleur du liquide. Elle ne buvait jamais plus d'un verre, tenant à garder son esprit aussi clair et vif que d'habitude. Ce soir serait un soir différent de ceux qu'elle avait vécus cette année. Ce soir, Poudlard reprenait du service. Elle allait revoir certains de ses anciens élèves et accueillir de toutes nouvelles têtes.

Elle soupira, un an. C'était à la fois long et court. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop occuper à rendre au château sa gloire d'antan et à supprimer les derniers maléfices qui rongeaient encore les lieux, mais elle avait senti dans chacun de ses os les minutes qui passaient, la vieillissant et lui rappelant beaucoup trop les blessures de guerre qui, encore aujourd'hui, avaient laissé des traces visibles sur son vieux corps fatigué. Elle avala une gorgée du liquide ambré et posa son regard sur l'ancien directeur qui lui sourit doucement en signe d'encouragement. Des rentrées, Minerva en avait vécu plus d'une, mais celle-ci, celle-ci était bien particulière.Cette année marquerait une nouvelle ère dans l'histoire de la magie au Royaume-Unis. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers des étudiants en particulier. Les élèves de septième année qui avaient participé à la guerre. Elle avait envoyé des lettres à tous ceux qui étaient encore vivants et résidaient au pays, espérant qu'ils répondraient tous à l'appel bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop. Elle se voulait réaliste, s'il y en avait plus d'une dizaine, ce serait déjà exceptionnel. Elle savait pertinemment que beaucoup voulaient s'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces désagréables souvenirs, mais elle savait aussi que nombre entre eux avaient besoin de revenir ici afin de tourner définitivement la page sur cette période sombre de l'histoire.

Elle pensait plus particulièrement au Trio de Griffondor. Elle n'en avait pas revu un seul depuis plus de huit mois, c'était au Magenmagot lors des derniers jugements des Mangemorts. Et ce qu'elle avait vu ne l'avait pas rassuré. Pas du tout. D'abord, sa favorite, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Hermione Granger l'avait particulièrement inquiété. Elle était toujours aussi intelligente bien sûr, et calme, mais elle avait ce regard, le regard d'une personne qui voyait des choses qui avaient été mais n'étaient plus. Comme un voile de souvenirs cauchemardesques ne la quittant pas. Cela avait heurté la vieille dame au plus profond de son cœur…Et Ronald Weasley, trop calme lui par contre, trop attentif à ce qui l'entourait, trop placide. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait été autrefois, Ce qu'il était il y a encore si peu de temps. Son regard avait murit et était plus dur. Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle quand on pensait à l'esprit enfiévré qui avait habité ce corps auparavant, mais ce changement était si radical et si soudain qu'il ne semblait pas bien naturel et pas particulièrement salvateur. Et Harry…Harry, il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux ! Tant de colère ! De rage ! Elle avait frissonné sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il émanait du garçon une aura dévastatrice, sa magie grondait autour de lui comme un orage à l'approche. Cela l'avait extrêmement touché.

Et c'est ainsi, en les voyant tout trois détruits, qu'elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux que Poudlard les accueille de nouveau afin de les aider à réapprendre à vivre le plus normalement possible. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait appel à une nouvelle professeure aux idées modernes et originales et qui avait des bases en psychomagie. Ceci dans le but de prendre en charge ceux qui avaient de grosses difficultés à revenir à une vie plus « saine » après la bataille. Pour cela, deux nouvelles options seront disponibles et ils auront l'obligation d'en choisir une après des séances d'essais d'un mois.

Minerva MacGonagall sourit tristement, poussa un soupir, s'étira, finit son verre d'un cul sec et sortit de son bureau afin de terminer les préparatifs de la Répartition des élèves. Car après tout, ce n'est pas en restant enfermée dans son bureau à ressasser de vieux souvenirs que les choses se feront. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avança tête haute dans les couloirs pour l'instant vide de son château, il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire…

 **Bureau des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, 16** **:30**

Adossée contre son bureau, Elvira regardait par la fenêtre l'eau tomber du ciel. Quel temps de merde ! Pour une rentrée aussi importante que celle-ci, elle aurait apprécié avoir du soleil, ou tout du moins qu'il ne pleuve pas aussi abondamment. Enfin, elle supposa qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose d'un pays tel que l'Angleterre… Elle soupira longuement, s'étira sur toute la longueur de son mètre 65 et s'alluma une cigarette. Minerva lui avait interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics afin « de ne pas inciter des élèves déjà influençables à faire cette bêtise » mais son bureau n'était pas un lieu public, si ? Tout en tirant sur son bâton de plaisir, elle réfléchit à son programme de l'année. Elle se demanda comment les élèves allaient réagir face à ses cours. Elle en donnait trois très différents, mais elle comptait bien les mettre en corrélation afin d'approfondir leurs connaissances, les forcer à voir les choses d'une autre manière et surtout les libérer de leurs trop plein d'émotion.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers les septièmes années. Ceux pour qui la directrice avait quelques angoisses. Elvira la comprenait bien, d'après les recherches qu'elle avait faites, tous avait grand besoin de renouveau et de soutien psychologique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que personne n'avait eu l'idée de créer un comité de soutien aux anciens combattants de Poudlard ! Ces jeunes gens avaient vu et vécu bien des horreurs, sans compter le décès de certains de leurs amis proches… Mais il y avait une sorte de tabou depuis que les derniers Mangemorts avaient été jugés et personne ne parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé, ou alors seulement à coup de métaphores et d'allégories. On ne disait pas les termes exacts, les gens voulaient oublier, quitte à laisser en plan ceux qui avaient joué un rôle primordial, les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs démons. Mais ces enfants étaient encore si jeunes ! Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide ? En temps de guerre, on prend des décisions, on agit et ensuite on réfléchit à ce qu'on a vu et fait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il faut être présent.

Elvira soupira, quelque chose lui disait que cette année n'allait pas être facile du tout. Surtout que ses élèves là allaient être regroupés entre eux dans une partie du château. Car au vu de leur niveau de stress, ils pouvaient difficilement les renvoyer dans les autres maisons. Cette décision avait été longuement discutée, il fallait tout de même penser au fait que retrouver un endroit familier pouvait aider les anciens, mais la proximité d'autres étudiants pouvaient aussi s'avérer dangereuse pour eux comme pour les autres. Rien que d'imaginer Harry Potter s'agacer contre un deuxième année lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ils allaient donc être envoyés, toutes maisons confondues vers une aile du château qui venait d'être restaurée. La directrice avait tout mis en ordre afin que chacun retrouve un peu de son ancienne salle commune et dortoirs.

Minerva lui avait confié ses peurs face au mélange de tout ce petit monde, elle craignait plus particulièrement pour la santé des Serpentards et avec raison sûrement. Elvira avait été nommée directrice de cette « maison » un peu particulière. Avec ses expériences passées, ses compétences et ses notions de Psychomagie, elle était la plus à même pour faire face aux comportements plus qu'hétéroclites de ses élèves.

Elle éteignit négligemment sa cigarette dans son cendrier déjà bien remplit et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie avait cessé, laissant apparaitre un soleil timide qui dardait tranquillement ses rayons sur le parc de Poudlard. La jeune femme sourit. Cette année ne serait surement pas facile, mais elle promettait tout de même de belles éclaircies.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur la porte d'entrée de son bureau, on pouvait lire « Professeur de DCFM, Elvira Etumosarti ».

 ** _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_**

 ** _Voici donc le prologue d'une fanfiction qui risque d'être relativement longue ^^_**

 ** _Sachez que je compte sur vous pour m'aider à faire évoluer les personnages._**

 ** _Donc si vous avez des idées, des envies ou autres, n'hésitez pas._**

 ** _Le premier chapitre fait 15 pages et a déjà été rédigé._**

 ** _En ce qui concerne mon autre (très) vieille fanfic, je le continuerai comme je l'ai promis même si j'avoue avoir du mal à la continuer car elle ne me ressemble plus trop :/._**

 ** _Haaaaaaaaaaa, l'évolution toussa toussa quoi._**

 ** _Allez bisous._**


	2. La répartition

**Comme le font les gouttes de pluies**

 **Auteur** **:** Frisouille

 **Livre** **:** Harry Potter

 **Couples** : HP/DM ; RW/HG ; il y aura d'autres couples, mais je refuse de vous spoiler ^^

 **Rated** **:** T

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas =)

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

Bonjoir à toutes et à tous !

J'aimerai vraiment que vous lisiez cette petite note car je tiens à préciser certains points qui me semblent très importants.

Donc, premièrement, je n'ai absolument aucune compétence en psychologie si ce n'est celle de comprendre correctement la détresse psychologique d'un cochon d'inde affamé. Je vous dis ceci car les personnages de ma fanfiction subissent des troubles psychologiques dus à la guerre et ils auront à y faire face afin de s'en détacher au fur et à mesure. Les solutions qu'ils trouveront ici viennent de mon imagination.

Deuxièmement, mes personnages sont très OOC au début mais évolueront bien évidemment et retrouveront par la même certaines de leurs caractéristiques. Peut-être pas toutes car ils ont grandis et évolués.

Et troisièmement, comme vous l'avez lu et vu je suppose, ici pas de lemon. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui en sont friands, cette fics ne se basera que sur les sentiments et l'évolution psychologique des caractères.

 **J'ai lu et relu et re-re-relu, mais bon, à force de lire 50 fois le même texte, on finit par passer à côté de fautes. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les signifier, je les corrigerai immédiatement. Des bisous et bonne lecture =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La répartition**

 **Poudlard Express**

Drago avait toujours été fasciné par la mort. Cet état inéluctable. Quand il était enfant et qu'il avait compris ce que c'était, il avait passé des jours durant à suivre son père partout où il allait et observer chacun de ses mouvements avec une attention particulière. Il voulait graver dans sa mémoire l'odeur de son père au matin, le bruit qu'il faisait en buvant son Earl Grey, le froissement du journal entre ses mains immenses, la plume qu'il faisait glisser sur les différents documents dont il s'occupait alors, la force de ses bras lorsqu'il le portait pour le faire atteindre une étagère trop haute, son rire quand il lui disait quelque chose de stupide, mais d'adorable… Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de Lucius Malfoy, son père. Cette force immense et invincible dans ses yeux d'enfants mais qui risquait à tout moment maintenant de disparaître.

La mort avait été une révélation morbide et hypnotisante qui l'avait d'une manière surprenante amenée à aimer regarder avec avidité tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout cela allait disparaître un jour, avalé pas la Mort. Drago ne voulait rien manquer, pas une miette du spectacle. Alors, il avait eu sa période « observateur » comme l'appelait sa mère. Il regardait tout, touchait tout, voyait tout, voulait tout. Sa faim et sa soif de connaissances n'avait jamais de limite.

Cette phase de son existence qui avait durée plusieurs années avait laissé des traces indélébiles chez lui. Cette fascination pour la fin de toute chose, cette capacité incroyable à retenir des détails insignifiants mais magnifiques à ses yeux et ce talent indéniable, proche à certains moments de l'autisme, qu'il avait pour s'enfermer dans ses pensées et parcourir sa bibliothèque personnelle de souvenirs.

Et maintenant, alors que la nuit était tombée et que son arrivée à Poudlard se rapprochait, Drago s'enferma dans sa bulle. Il repensa à la fois où son père un peu saoul avait fait valser sa mère dans le jardin. C'était en plein hiver, la neige tombait et Narcissa riait et râlait à la fois : sa « robe était fichue» et sa « coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien à cause de lui !». Et Drago était là, jeunot de 7 ans tout au plus, à les regarder. Ce fut un tableau magnifique, aussi éphémère que cette même neige qui gâchait les cheveux si soigneusement préparés de sa mère. Ils avaient fini par rentrer, tous deux essoufflés et enorgueillis par leur propre beauté. Ce soir-là, Drago c'était demandé s'il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Tandis que les images s'effaçaient et laissaient place à la bibliothèque de ses souvenirs, Drago se mit à déambuler dans les allées gigantesques de son esprit. Des rangées entières des plus pures beautés qu'il avait pu apercevoir durant sa courte mais remplie vie. Çà et là, des boules à neiges magiques qui changeaient de paysages, de saisons et de personnages, les landes immenses du Manoir Malfoy, Zabini lors d'un matin ensoleillé devant le Lac de Poudlard.

Poudlard. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses lumières, sa majesté, son lot de mystères et de merveilles.

Sur quelques étagères étaient installés des cartons d'émotions pures. Il en parcourut certains du regard et s'arrêta sur un en particulier. Celui-ci contenait sa première rencontre avec Potter, leur première bataille, leurs premiers mots emplis d'une agressivité magnifique dans sa puissance.

Ce fut là que Drago s'arrêta.

Harry Potter.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'une des nombreuses étagères. À lui seul, le balafré possédait un rayon entier. À l'orée de celui-ci, Drago tourna la tête pour en observer la profondeur. Le contraste entre les souvenirs de ses jeunes années passées avec ou, plutôt contre lui, et les dernières années à Poudlard lui fit tourner de nouveau la tête.

Drago s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui agrémentaient la pièce, il venait souvent ici.

Il se réconfortait auprès des souvenirs violents et implacables que sa relation avec Potter lui avait amenés. C'était étrange comme les constantes de sa vie, même les plus brutales, le rassuraient depuis que son existence vacillait, tellement que plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens.

Potter.

Son père l'appelait « sa bizarre obsession ». Depuis leur première rencontre, il n'y avait presque que lui qui arrivait à lui apporter le lot de beauté et d'émotions pures dont il avait toujours eu besoin. C'était comme ça, le Balafré était sa Némésis, l'ennemi même de son être. Venu au monde uniquement pour lui faire découvrir un panel d'émotions fantastiques. Enfin, ça c'était ce que Drago s'était toujours dit, parce que partir vers une idée plus banale et moins romantique ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Oh bien sûr, cet aspect de sa personnalité était tout à fait secrète, seul ses parents et Blaise en connaissait l'existence. Pour les autres, ses moments d'égarements et ses changements d'humeurs n'étaient dus qu'à une mélancolie étrange qui le plongeait dans un état de contemplation qui en dérangeait plus d'un au début. On le prenait pour un fou un peu, mais avec son statut et sa richesse, Drago pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Cette certitude et l'attitude hyper protectrice de ses parents l'avaient rendu capricieux et égoïste. Il ne supportait pas quand les gens ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait, s'il leur ordonnait de ne pas bouger pour apprécier la beauté d'une image ou d'un moment, tous avait intérêt de lui obéir. Personne ne voulait avoir sa subir la colère de Drago Malfoy. Personne sauf Potter.

Potter.

Drago connaissait le goût de ce prénom sur sa langue par cœur. Rugueux, violent, ensanglanté. La vie même. Dans ce qu'elle a de plus fort et de plus grand. Le jeune Malfoy ne saurait encore dire s'il haïssait Potter ou s'il en était fou d'amour. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Potter dans le sens sexuel qu'une relation amoureuse entre eux pourrait avoir. C'était trop étrange d'imaginer leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre pour autre chose qu'un combat. Mais son obsession était tout de même très spéciale. Et il lui était arrivé de se dire que si Potter embellissait la violence elle-même, qu'en serait-il du sentiment opposé ?

Tournant la tête vers la gauche pour opposer son regard au rayon Potter, Drago poussa un soupir et rouvrit les yeux.

Blaise le regardait un peu inquiet. Il lui sourit rapidement pour le rassurer.

Regardant dehors il sut qu'il était bientôt arrivé. Une heure encore à peu près avant d'être à Poudlard. Seulement une heure.

Et une question qui secoua son corps en entier lui vint à l'esprit : Potter serait-il là ?

Dès lors, une boule d'impatience et d'angoisse monta en lui. Fusion d'haine et d'amour. De rejet et de besoin. Drago eut l'impression de vivre pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Il y avait en lui à présent l'espoir de ressentir de nouveau la Beauté.

Potter…

* * *

 **Poudlard Express, dans un autre wagon, un autre compartiment**

Ron releva la tête vers Harry qui poussait un grognement durant son sommeil. Il l'observa quelques secondes et quand finalement aucun cri ne suivit ce son de voix étrange, il se détendit sur son siège et continua sa lecture. Si d'aucun lui aurait dit qu'un jour il préfèrerait un bouquin plutôt qu'un bataille explosive ou une conversation sur le Quidditch avec son meilleure ami, Ron l'aurait très certainement insulté d'abruti dégénéré. Mais voilà, les choses avaient changé et s'il n'était pas aussi fou de livres que sa tendre amie, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il s'était pris d'intérêt pour certains ouvrages. Actuellement, il lisait « Troisième humanité » d'un auteur nommé Bernard Werber. Il dut avouer à Hermione il y a peu qu'il préférait de loin certaines littératures moldus, plus à même de parler des sentiments de chacun et d'émettre des théories sur l'existence des êtres humains, fussent-elles fumeuses que la littérature sorcière qui l'ennuyait par ses lieux communs et qui ne le sortait pas vraiment d'un univers qu'il connaissait déjà.

Ça lui était tombé dessus par hasard ; ce que Georges avait un temps appelé nouvelle lubie avant de se rendre compte de l'intérêt grandissant qu'avait sa tête de mule de petit frère pour ces littératures aussi hétéroclites qu'obscures à ses yeux ; il avait trouvé sur le chevet d'Hermione, un roman sur un orphelin à qui il arrivait des péripéties plus farfelues et parfois atroces les unes que les autres. « Oliver Twist » que c'était. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas assommé Hermione à force de question sur les différents termes ou situations qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien que très heureuse au début, elle en avait vite eu marre et avait offert à Ron un dictionnaire et quelques livres d'histoires moldus qui lui avait permis de mieux appréhender cet univers étrange et inconnu que son père adorait. Père qui lui avait d'ailleurs très rapidement piqué les dits ouvrages une fois que Ron les eut de moins en moins utilisés. Ce petit Oliver Twist qu'il avait trouvé fascinant et qui lui avait rappelé sous quelques angles la vie bien difficile et solitaire de son très cher meilleur ami, l'avait accompagné pendant plusieurs semaines durant.

En parlant de meilleur ami, Ron avait du mal à présent à définir la relation qu'il avait avec Harry. Ils s'étaient éloignés au fil des derniers mois. Et Ron avait beau savoir que celui-ci passait une très mauvaise passe, il avait du mal à lui pardonner les mots durs qu'il pouvait avoir ainsi que ses colères injustifiées. Et il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de communiquer entre eux. C'était comme si un mur invisible et qui s'épaississait de jour en jour, s'était mis en travers de cette route qu'ils partageaient ensemble depuis des années. Hermione lui disait qu'il lui fallait être patient, qu'Harry avait besoin de temps et de tendresse pour réussir à passer outre tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Ron voulait bien, mais il trouvait injuste le fait qu'il faille sans cesse ménager la princesse quand lui devait gérer à lui seul ses changements d'humeur, la détresse de son amante et ses propres douleurs. Il trouvait son attitude ingrate et en même temps il s'en voulait d'attendre d'Harry plus qu'il ne lui donnait déjà. Il oscillait entre ressentiments et culpabilité avec son meilleur ami. Parfois il aurait juste aimé lui filer une bonne grosse baffe pour lui remettre les esprits en place. Mais il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais Merlin qu'est-ce que cela lui ferait du bien à lui !

Il tourna son visage vers son amante et la contempla quelques minutes. Ron n'arriverait sûrement jamais à trouver les mots justes pour définir les sensations qui l'envahissaient quand son regard se posait sur elle ou quand leurs mains s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre pour ne se lâcher que par obligation. C'était une sorte de plénitude incroyable qui le remplissait et le vidait tout à la fois. Comme si à chaque frôlement ou chaque regard il renaissait et en même temps mourrait d'un trop plein d'amour. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça. Amour, ça voulait tout et ne rien dire après tout. On aimait un frère comme on aimait une pomme comme on aimait la femme de sa vie. C'était un mot simple, efficace pour décrire un attachement. Mais pour décrire un sentiment, ce mélange d'émotions grandioses et étourdissantes qui le prenait à la gorge, au cœur, au corps, à l'âme avec Elle, c'était autre chose. Quand Ron lui disait je t'aime, il avait l'impression grotesque de lui mentir. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, de son univers, de son être. Elle était Lui, Il était Elle. C'était être. En entier. Complètement.

Au début cela l'avait terrorisé. Il s'était sentit aspiré par des émotions toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou à entendre car elles étaient là toutes en même temps. C'en était presque douloureux parfois. Et avec le temps, il en était devenu accro, c'était Hermione. En lui, à ses côté, devant, derrière, partout. Tout le temps. Même éloignée. Bon, évidemment, ils se criaient toujours autant dessus et parfois se tiraient la gueule pendant des heures. Mais ça n'allait jamais au-delà, ils avaient vite compris qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien l'un sans l'autre. Ron poussait Hermione dans ses retranchements et l'obligeait à aller toujours plus loin et Hermione poussait Ron à découvrir cette intelligence d'esprit qu'il cachait au fond de lui et dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant. C'était comme ça entre eux, ça l'avait toujours été en fait, la seule différence était qu'auparavant, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à accepter totalement ce lien indéfinissable qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Posant la main sur l'épaule de sa bien-aimée, Ron la vit se retourner en souriant doucement et venir se blottir contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Soupirant de contentement, elle lui murmura doucement :

« - Nous y sommes bientôt, il me tarde de revoir Poudlard et le professeur McGonagall. »

Ron lui sourit en retour, releva la tête vers la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée maintenant et la vision du festin qui les attendait fit gronder son ventre.

« - Glouton ! » entendit-il près de son oreille.

Il rit doucement et se pencha de nouveau sur son livre tandis qu'Hermione fermait les yeux.

* * *

 **Pré-au-Lard, quai de la gare, 19** **:00**

Harry posa le pied sur le quai. Son regard froid et distant se posa sur les alentours. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il n'était pas venu. D'ici il ne voyait pas la ville, mais il pouvait imaginer sans mal qu'elle avait été reconstruite. Peut-être même modernisée. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être ici. En fait, il ne pensait qu'à repartir avec le train et disparaître à jamais de ce monde. S'envoler, loin, très loin et ne jamais revenir. Ne plus parler à personne, ne plus voir personne, ne plus entendre qui que ce soit, ne plus rien faire à part s'allonger dans un endroit désert et regarder le ciel se mouvoir doucement jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Immuable. Inaltérable. Invincible. Et après mourir. Juste comme ça. Loin de tout, seul. Mais mourir après avoir pu apprécier la beauté du temps qui s'écoule et de la nature qui changeait, se transformait, évoluait sans se soucier le moins du monde des humains. S'il pouvait, Harry se transformerait en pierre. Seulement abîmée par le vent et l'eau. Eléments naturels qui n'effectuaient que leur devoir, un devoir sans prétention aucune mais qui était leur raison d'être.

Leur raison d'être.

Toutes choses devaient avoir une raison d'être n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi existerait-elle ? C'est ce que le « Survivant » se répétait chaque jour. Lui, il avait eu une fonction. Elle avait été assez simple sur le papier. Éradiquer une puissance dévastatrice et monstrueuse en faisant appel à la force de _l'amour._

Voilà.

C'était simple comme ça. Mais les petites lignes, que personnes n'avaient pris la peine de lire, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, avaient tout de même indiqué que douleur, horreur, mensonges et trahisons empliraient l'existence d'Harry.

Voilà.

Ça y est, il avait rempli sa fonction. Et quoi ? Maintenant il lui restait quoi ? Si ce n'est une âme froissée, abîmée peut-être même anéantie. Il détestait tout le monde. C'était plus fort que lui, comme si toutes ces années passées à quasiment se taire et encaisser sans rechigner toutes ces maudites péripéties qu'avaient été sa vie avaient fini par creuser un trou d'une profondeur inexorable dans son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à posséder autre chose que la haine maintenant. Tous autres sentiments lui paraissaient fades, sans couleurs, sans forces. Des émotions seulement possédées par du rien.

Harry soupira de dédain et se mit à marcher sans regarder les gens qui le hélaient, tentaient de l'approcher, de le toucher, de le faire revenir parmi eux…Pas un regard, pas une émotion, du rien. Enfin presque. Il y avait bien quelque chose, quelque chose de noir, d'impie, de répugnant qui se collait aux parois de son être et le titillait doucement. Murmurant des choses aussi insensées que véridiques et ravivant les braises de colère et de haine qui emplissait Harry. Sa magie claquait derrière lui comme une cape. « Attention, semblait-elle hurler, je suis dangereuse. Je suis magnifique. Je suis monstrueusement en colère. Ne m'approcher pas. Rester en arrière. Eviter moi. Ayez peur… »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry arriva devant l'un des carrosses menant à Poudlard. Les Sombrals renâclaient doucement, attendant leurs ordres. Auprès de ces créatures hideuses il éprouva un certains réconforts. Les voir était la preuve que ce qui lui était arrivé avait été bien réel. Même si aujourd'hui, les gens refusaient tout simplement d'en parler, faisaient comme si de rien n'était. C'était surement plus simple. Lui aussi avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Impossible de sourire lorsque, dès que vous fermez les yeux tant de choses apparaissent, se cachant le jour dans les méandres de votre mémoire. Harry posa sa main sur la tête immense et lourde de l'animal qu'il caressa doucement, ses épaules se relâchant un peu. Soupirant, il se décida à regarder autour de lui et s'aperçût que bien des gens avaient déjà trouvé place dans leur carrosse. Toujours hésitant, il se décida après quelques minutes à faire de même et monta s'asseoir contre la fenêtre. Il lui fallait toujours être près d'une fenêtre, sinon il était quasi sûr qu'une crise d'angoisse pointerait le bout de son nez. Observant le paysage tandis que les Sombrals commençaient à avancer, il n'avait nullement remarqué la tête blonde qui l'avait observée avec fascination pour ensuite rejoindre un camarade dans une des barques menant elles aussi au château.

* * *

 **Dans une barque sur le Lac**

Blaise regarda d'un air contrarié Drago. Il n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil l'attrait plus qu'étrange voire même malsain que ce dernier avait pour le Binoclard et il avait secrètement espéré que celui-ci ne revienne pas à Poudlard. Il était tout sauf persuadé que sa présence puisse aider le jeune Malfoy et il en avait même la preuve sous les yeux. La main traînant dans l'eau et l'air rêveur, Drago était de nouveau dans cette bulle infranchissable qui le séparait du monde réel. Ils avaient aperçu Potter quelques instants plus tôt en train de câliner un Sombral. Par ailleurs, comment pouvait-on vouloir toucher ses hideuses créatures ?

À cette pensée, Blaise frissonna de dégoût.

Tournant la tête vers son ami, il lui fit part d'une pensée qui lui restait en tête depuis la descente du train :

« Drago, si jamais tu te sens mal dans la grande salle, fais le moi savoir, je te ferais sortir d'accord ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le froissement de la main de son ami sur l'eau. Le mulâtre était presque sûr qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu…Il soupira bruyamment et attrapa la main gauche de Drago dans la sienne pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Cela eut l'effet escompté :

« Tu m'as parlé ? fit-il de sa voix traînante, je suis occupé là. »

L'air froid et distant que le blond lui renvoya lui donna la furieuse envie de le gifler. Drago pouvait être la personne la plus désagréable du monde quand l'envie l'en prenait.

« Occupé à quoi ? À risquer de te faire avaler la main par un Stangulot ou à penser au Petit Pote Potter ? « Répondit-il sèchement.

Reprenant son calme il recommença à parler :

« Je te disais : si tu te sens mal dans la Grande Salle, fais-moi signe. Je me doute que ne veuilles pas vraiment que tout le monde te vois faire une crise d'angoisse en plein milieu du repas. C'est tout, tu peux retourner à tes pensées. »

Lâchant aussi brusquement la main de son ami qu'il l'avait prise, Blaise tourna sa tête dans le sens opposé, la mâchoire crispée. Il n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi à Drago, au final, celui-ci n'avait rien fait d'incriminant. Mais rien que d'imaginer son ami perdre le contrôle devant toute une foule le stressait, le Blond pouvait devenir ingérable dans ces moments-là. Et si jamais cela devait arriver, tous les efforts que les parents Malfoy et lui-même avaient fait pour faire sortir le fils prodigue du manoir n'aurait servi à rien car Drago risquait fortement de se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même et de courir s'enfermer chez ses parents à double tour…Et Narcissa avait bien dit à Blaise qu'elle comptait sur lui pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

 _Narcissa_ , c'était une personne vraiment spéciale. Élégante, intelligente, tendre mère mais d'une cruauté ahurissante envers tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille…la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'était montrée avenante avec lui venait du contrôle que le mulâtre avait acquis au fil des ans sur les émotions de Drago. C'était tout. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas qu'au fil du temps, elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce tout nouvel orphelin qui avait gravité dans son univers durant des années. Mais elle restait une Malfoy, Serpentarde de surcroît. Je te donne mais en échange tu me donnes aussi. C'était ainsi, Blaise l'avait très vite compris et de toute manière, ses parents avaient bien su… _l'éduquer_ sur ce principe. Et, même s'il ne pourrait jamais remercier financièrement les parents de son ami pour leur générosité, il savait que maintenant une autre mission lui avait été confiée par eux.

Depuis leur rencontre lorsqu'il avait sept ans, les deux garçons avaient été inséparables. Blaise protégeait Drago et Drago ouvrait Blaise au monde. Leurs caractères pourtant si opposés étaient ce qui les avait rapproché. Mais maintenant…maintenant Blaise ne savait plus si leur amitié était toujours réelle ou s'il n'était plus que l'infirmier particulier de l'esprit fragile et étrange de son ami. La solitude écrasante que la mulâtre ressentait depuis près d'un an ne semblait pas affecter le Blondinet. L'empathie n'était pas vraiment une qualité que possédait Drago, mais avec Blaise il avait toujours fait des efforts même si c'était bien souvent maladroit. Mais à présent, sans parents, sans argent et sans avenir, Blaise se retrouvait seul avec lui-même à devoir faire face à la vie tout en tentant de protéger Drago des autres et de lui-même. C'était éreintant. En plus de cela, les Malfoy lui avait bien fait comprendre sur le trajet de Londres que faire attention au blond était sa priorité, c'était quelque chose qu'il leur devait. « _N'est-ce pas_ _?_ »

En repensant au regard lourd de sous-entendus de Narcissa, Blaise se crispa encore plus. Il voulait aider Drago, mais il devait aussi tenter de se relever. Actuellement, réaliser ses deux actions lui semblait impossible…

Il leva les yeux vers le château qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et ferma les yeux en soupirant de dépit. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main froide et fine se glisser dans la sienne. Relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard d'acier de Drago. Celui-ci tenta un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus bizarre qu'autre chose. Souriant plus franchement, Blaise amena la main de son ami à ses lèvres et la baisa.

« Moi aussi je t'aime murmura-t-il doucement, à nous deux on peut y arriver »

Sans un mot Drago hocha la tête et, rassuré sur l'humeur de Blaise, replongea dans les méandres de son esprit…

« Finalement, pensa Blaise, peut-être ne suis-je pas si seul que cela ? »

* * *

 **Poudlard**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à la magnificence du château. Toutes ces lumières, ces formes, cette magie qui crépitait dans les airs l'emplissaient toujours autant de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais retrouver. Elle avait l'impression fantastique mais étrange d'avoir de nouveau onze ans et de venir ici pour la première fois.

Pour la réouverture, McGonagall avait fait les choses en grand, de fantastiques décorations toutes plus grandes et folles les unes que les autres ornaient les murs, les plafonds et même le sol. Certaines dalles en effet, faisait jaillir des poussières lumineuses lorsque quelqu'un marchait dessus, changeait de couleurs ou encore matérialisait des formes vaporeuses d'animaux fantastiques. C'était comme un rêve éveillé. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione souriait à pleine dents et trainait les pieds en retardant son arrivée à la Grande Salle afin de rester aussi longtemps que possible parmi ces beautés incroyables.

En voyant Ron s'impatienter à ses côtés, elle ria et lui dit doucement :

« Pars devant, garde moi juste une place, je viendrai dès que j'en aurai assez du spectacle. »

D'abord réticent, l'appel de son ventre fit avancer Ron vers sa salle préférée. La brune le regarda partir avec indulgence. Le brouhaha qui régnait autour d'elle lui donna l'impression d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle appuya sa main sur l'un des gigantesques murs. Sur ses pierres volaient çà et là des formes animales, des spirales, des couleurs vives…tant de vie et de magie. Posant sa tête pleine de merveilleux souvenirs sur le roc froid elle se mit doucement à rire. De sa main elle en caressa la surface et sentit sous ses doigts les marques des années passées. Elle pensa au fait qu'elle devait paraître bien étrange aux yeux des autres, à presque embrasser un mur de ses bras, le front collé dessus et riant bêtement. Mais pouvaient-ils seulement comprendre ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cet endroit, il était encore grouillant de fantômes et de cicatrices, le revoir ainsi, grandiose, pur et immense, son âme en sautait de joie.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut presque plus personne à arriver, elle se recula du mur en soupirant. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, Malfoy et Zabini. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le mulâtre s'arrêta près d'elle surpris lui aussi. La frisée remarqua immédiatement deux choses : premièrement, Blaise tenait fermement la main de Drago dans la sienne comme si celui-ci pouvait s'envoler à tout moment et deuxièmement, le Blond semblait complètement ailleurs, il observait ébahi les murs de Poudlard avec de grands yeux d'enfants : perdu mais émerveillé.

Ils restèrent là tous les trois quelques secondes comme hors du temps, mal à l'aise pour deux d'entre eux et complètement détaché pour le troisième. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence :

« Ravi de voir que tu vas bien Granger, je ne me pensais pas que tu serais revenue…. »

Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, il ajouta : « Bon ben…bonne soirée en tout cas. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et lui fit doucement :

« Tu viens ? On ne peut pas louper la répartition…Drago ? »

La Blond se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami, semblait enfin remarquer la présence de celui-ci.

« J'arrive »

Il aperçut alors Granger et, la surprenant lui dit : « Oh, bonsoir. »

Il l'observa des pieds à la tête et lui fit :

« Je me suis souvent mal comporté avec toi, ça m'amusait beaucoup de te faire souffrir, c'était ce genre d'émotions que je recherchais avant. Maintenant je veux voir d'autres choses et tu ne m'intéresses plus vraiment. Alors, bonne soirée. »

Et ses yeux se vidèrent à nouveau. Blaise regarda Hermione d'un air gêné.

« Hum, il est comme ça depuis, enfin, tu sais quoi… »

Ne la voyant toujours pas répondre, il haussa les épaules et partit, toujours en tenant Drago, vers la grande Salle.

Hermione regarda l'étrange duo partir sans trop savoir comment réagir. Malfoy s'était presque excusé, enfin pas vraiment mais ça y ressemblait. Seulement, sa dernière phrase, elle ne voulait strictement rien dire !? Si ? C'était assez incompréhensible. Milles questions fusèrent dans son esprit et aucune réponse ne vint.

Malfoy…Hermione ne pouvait pas nier l'attrait étrange qu'elle avait toujours eu pour ce garçon. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, enfin sauf si on aimait le genre grand émincé agaçant et mesquin au visage cassant bien sûr. Mais c'était cette sorte d'aura qui émanait de lui, Drago était un puits d'émotions sans fond. Quoi qu'il fasse, fut-ce le pire, c'était toujours à fond. Haïr, mépriser, se moquer, marcher, courir, être terrorisé…Petit roi d'une cours de sujet puérils et racistes. Le roi des cons pas si con finalement, et peut-être même plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît. Elle se demanda comment Harry allait réagir face à lui. Surtout face à cet étrange personnage qu'il semblait être devenu. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas répondu à Zabini. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, un tic qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il fallait qu'elle répare cela. Le mulâtre avait tenté d'être aimable le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de lui rendre la pareille.

Se rendant soudain compte du temps qu'elle avait passé devant le mur, elle se hâta de retrouver la Grande Salle. Une fois les portes passées, elle rougit sous la pression des regards qui se posèrent sur elle. Repérant rapidement son flamboyant petit ami elle s'assit près de lui et, chercha Zabini du regard.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il accepta d'un rictus et d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner son attention sur un Drago qui semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Tournant la tête, elle repéra Harry au bout de la table, enrobé d'une aura noire. Cette vision la rendu incommensurablement triste.

« Harry…pensa-t-elle, pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça ? »

Peu de temps après, les premières années entrèrent, minuscules petits bonhommes aussi impressionnés qu'excités. Et la répartition commença…

* * *

 **Table des Professeurs**

Minerva observa attentivement l'arrivée de ses élèves. La répartition finit, son regard se posa sur les septièmes années présents. Facilement reconnaissables de par leur physique et leurs étranges attitudes.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se leva, obtenant quasi instantanément le silence. Seuls quelques Griffondors récalcitrants continuèrent quelques instants leurs discussions mais un regard noir plus tard et plus aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches.

« Bonsoirs à toutes et à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Quelques applaudissements joyeux suivirent la phrase mais un pincement de lèvre plus tard et le calme revenait de nouveau :

« Un an s'est écoulé depuis la Grande Guerre. Comme vous le savez, le combat décisif s'est produit ici-même, dans cette école. »

Minerva avisa les regards qui se firent d'un coup plus sombres mais continua :

« Nous avons mis un an à rebâtir le château, à lui redonner vie.

C'est pourquoi, je voudrai que cette nouvelle année dans ce château reconstruit et embellit soit pour vous aussi, une occasion de grandir et d'évoluer. Nous sommes passés par des moments pénibles, certains d'entre vous ont perdu des proches ou connaissent des gens qui ont particulièrement souffert durant la guerre. C'est pourquoi, j'attends de vous courage, détermination, force et intelligence.

Vous incarner tous le futur de notre nation et il n'est plus question de laisser passer des sentiments aussi vils et vains que la haine et l'incompréhension. Je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement au règlement de cette école, vous vivez ici en communauté. Que vous ayez des inimités est normal mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que vous devez vous laisser emporter à faire ou dire n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'untel a dit ceci ou cela.

Je veux que vous regardiez le visage de vos voisins, camarades de classes, professeurs, amis, famille, ennemis… Regardez les bien, voyez plus loin que ce que vos sentiments ou votre vécu vous poussent à voir. Chaque personne en face de vous est un être humain. Qui vit, qui pense, qui ressent. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Nous avons par le passé, commis l'erreur de ne pas tenir assez compte des impressions et du ressentit de chacun, nous avons vécu enfermé dans l'illusion redoutable que plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Que cela ne pouvait arriver qu'aux autres…

Alors cette année, j'aimerai que tous vous vous remettiez en question et commenciez à voir le monde tel qu'il est, parfois dur et implacable, mais également remplit de beauté et d'espoir.

Vous êtes tous ici pour grandir, découvrir, évoluer, apprendre. »

Posant son regard sur la foule d'élève qui la regardait solennellement, elle sourit doucement :

« Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année à Poudlard, bon appétit ! »

Levant ses mains, la nourriture apparut sur les tables de Poudlard et la Grande-Salle se remplit alors de cris extatiques des premières années et des soupirs de contentement des plus vieux.

 _ **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Les mains croisées devant son visage, Harry fronçait les sourcils tout en réfléchissant et analysant l'immense mélange de sentiments qui le possédait. Le discours de MacGonagal avait éveillé en lui une colère sourde au début. Et puis, d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'avaient pris à la gorge. Inspirant profondément dans le but de s'éviter une crise de colère publique, il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. La directrice souriait et discutait avec un Flitwick particulièrement énergique à sa droite.

Son attention se posa plus particulièrement sur la nouvelle professeure de DFCM, Minerva leur avait dit son nom à la consonance étrangère mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle possédait de longs cheveux frisés bruns qui lui tombait au creux des reins. Elle aurait pu être jolie mais son visage long et ses yeux globuleux lui donnait un air un peu étrange qui mettait Harry très mal à l'aise. Et lorsque le regard noir de jais de ladite professeure rencontra le sien, Harry se sentit sondé jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Se raidissant inconsciemment, il le soutint et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui sourit doucement et retourna son attention sur le nouveau professeur de potions qu'il se remit à respirer correctement.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, il se concentra sur la nourriture se trouvant sous son nez. Se servant une part plutôt mince, il commença à manger.

 _ **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Totalement indifférent au discours de MacGonagall, Drago gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration.

« Inspirer. »

« Expirer. »

« Inspirer. »

« Expirer. »

Il observa ses mains trembler et dans sa volonté de ne pas montrer son trouble, les cala sous ses cuisses. À présent il fixait son pantalon comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde.

« Ne pas paniquer. Ne. Pas. Paniquer. »

Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, tentant vainement de trouver refuge dans les méandres de son esprit estropié. Mais le joyeux brouhaha qui l'entourait le ramenait sans cesse à la réalité.

« C'était une mauvais idée dès le départ, je ne vais jamais tenir, je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas y arriver. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là par merlin. Au secours, sortez-moi d'ici je vous en prie ! »

Il secoua vivement la tête :

« Reprends-toi Drago, souviens-toi de qui tu es ! Souviens-toi ! »

« Inspirer. »

« Expirer. »

« Inspirer. »

« Expirer. »

Tandis qu'il sentait venir une crise d'angoisse mémorable, Drago sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe, ramenant son attention sur celle-ci.

Grande et large : masculine.

Manucurée : aisée.

Noire et chaude : Blaise.

Un soupir de soulagement s'extirpa de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux se fermaient quelques secondes pour mieux apprécier la relaxation de son corps. Attrapant la main de son ami d'enfance, il la serra de toutes ses forces.

« - Tu devrais manger quelque chose Drago, ça fait des heures que tu n'as rien avalé et ça ne va pas t'aider. «

Le mulâtre servit au blond une part de ragoût sentant délicieusement bon et l'obligea d'un regard sévère à se nourrir.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Drago se saisit de sa fourchette et força sa gorge encore serrée à avalée deux trois bouchées. Mâchant lentement et tenant toujours la main de son ami dans la sienne, il osa enfin regarder autour de lui avec plus d'attention. La plupart des élèves étaient euphoriques, riaient à gorges déployées, discutaient joyeusement ou mangeaient avec avidité. Comme Ronald Weasley. Drago posa quelques secondes son regard sur celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un moins que rien. Toujours aussi roux, le visage aussi parsemé de tâches de sons qu'avant, cette même manière de manger, enfin, de se goinfrer… Ca rassurait Drago, de se dire que certains resteraient toujours les mêmes. Plaçant son attention sur la compagne du rouquin, il se dit que Granger, malgré sa drôle de chevelure et ses dents trop longues, était quand même pas si laide au final. Elle portait actuellement un regard attendri sur son amant et ne semblait pas du tout se préoccuper de manger. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger. Il en manquait un, ne le trouvant pas collé à ses deux meilleurs amis, le jeune Malfoy finit par se dire qu'il avait peut-être rêvé lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu près des Sombrals. Puis, tournant la tête vers le bout de la table des Griffondors, il le repéra. Les épaules basses, la tête dans son assiette mais ne mangeant pas, Potter était là. Drago sentit son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine.

 _ **Poum.**_

Potter.

 _ **Poum**_ _ **.**_

Harry Potter.

 _ **Poum**_ _._

Harry Potter est à Poudlard.

 _ **Poum poum poum.**_

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Un sourire resplendissant se peignit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté. Par la Sainte Apostrophe et Saint Guillemet, vous n'imaginez pas l'effet que ça me fait.**

 **Cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à cœur, cela fait des années que je me demande comment est-ce que Potter et tous les autres élèves peuvent encore se regarder dans un miroir ou dormir tranquillement. Du coup je réponds moi-même à cette question.**

 **Bon, pour le coup ils sont vraiment dans un sale état xD Mais ne vous en faites pas, ensemble on va les réparer** **:D !**

 **Bon, comme indiqué plus haut, s'il y a des fautes dites les moi s'il vou plé je ceré tro contente** **! (ouh, ça me pique les doigts d'écrire comme ça** **!)**

 **Bref, si vous pouviez me laisser un petit message vous seriez doux, très doux même** **! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, si vous avez des idées et des envies (et qu'elles collent à l'histoire) je serai ravie d'en discuter avec vous et d'en insérer certaines à la trame de ma fic =).**

 **Merci à :**

 **Jus1ne ; Temperance01 ; Severine32 ; Keloush ; Usule**

 **Pour vos reviews et/ou following !**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit** **!**


	3. Elvira

Comme le font les gouttes de pluies

 **Auteur** **:** Elvi-Etu

 **Livre** **:** Harry Potter

 **Couples** : HP/DM ; RW/HG ; il y aura d'autres couples, mais je refuse de vous spoiler ^^

 **Rated** **:** T

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas =)

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

Hello !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et vos follows qui me vont droit au cœur :D.

Ensuite, voici un chapitre qui vous fera découvrir Elvira, un peu de sa vie et son rôle au sein de l'école et de nos élèves =)

Dans ce chapitre, je prends le temps d'y introduire tous les élèves de la promo d'Harry Potter (si je me suis suffisamment renseignée ce sont bien des gens de sa promo – au pire des cas, à vos remarques je changerai tout ça =), certains noms sont des pures inventions de mon esprit. Chacun aura droit à un ou des paragraphe(s) plus ou moins court de son point de vue au cours de l'histoire. Bien évidemment, la plupart ne sont que des personnages secondaires donc je ne m'étendrai pas trop. Sauf sur certains qui auront un rôle à jouer dans l'évolution des personnages centraux – comme dans toute histoire en fait ^^.

Je vous fais des bisous et espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Elvira**

Arthurus Quincannois n'était pas le genre de garçon à tressaillir au moindre bruit ou à se défiler quand il avait quelque chose à faire. Mais tandis qu'il regardait les élèves commencer à se lever pour rejoindre leur maison respective et leur dortoirs, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui l'attendait.

Genre, vraiment.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre l'informant de son nouveau statut de préfet en chef, il avait été ravi et particulièrement fier de lui. Il travaillait très dur pour obtenir de bonnes notes ainsi que le respect des camarades de sa maison. Ça avait donc été comme une consécration. Mais là, de suite, il aurait donné son insigne au premier venu. Jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à sa collègue, Doris Cork, il chercha du réconfort sur le visage de la jeune fille. Posant sa main sur son épaule, celle-ci murmura un « Courage ! » et se leva, secouant ses boucles brunes, dans le but de rassembler les premières années qui piaillaient d'impatience.

« Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Respirant un grand coup, il avisa rapidement des autres préfets qui s'étaient vu attribuer la même mission que la sienne. Pas forcément plus à l'aise que lui, chacun se dirigeait vers un groupe d'élèves bien précis. La professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Elvira Etumosarti était venue les rejoindre dans leur compartiment lors de leur réunion pour leur demander un « petit service ». L'un des préfets de chaque maison devait aller prévenir à la fin du repas, les anciens septièmes années pour leur indiquer qu'ils devront rejoindre à la sortie de la Grande Salle l'étrange brune qui les y attendrait. Ils n'avaient pas eu plus d'explications.

C'était comme ça, point.

« Posez pas de questions. »

Revoyant ses immenses yeux noirs le fixer, il frissonna, cette femme avait le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise même en vous souriant...

Arthurus Quincannois mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été excité comme un hyppogriffe en chaleur lors de la demande. Avoir l'occasion de parler aux héros de guerre de sa maison alors même qu'aucun journaliste n'avait réussi à obtenir la moindre information sur eux ces derniers mois c'était quelque chose. Mais, ça c'était avant qu'il n'aperçoive Harry Potter. Même de loin, ce type sentait l'agressivité et la haine… Quant aux autres, ils avaient plus ou moins l'air dépressif en fait.

C'est donc d'un pas résigné et lent qu'il se dirigea vers le groupe des « anciens » qui s'étaient rejoint un peu plus loin et discutaient calmement. Enfin, discutaient…c'était bien grand mot. Granger et Weasley se parlaient à voix basse en se tenant la main, comme si le moindre souffle risquait de les décoller, Colin Crivey fixait de son seul œil restant ses pieds en bougeant de temps en temps ses lèvres, semblant se parler à lui-même, Thomas et Finnigan se tenaient côte à côte et donnaient l'impression de se chamailler gentiment, Abercombie fixait Potter d'un air méfiant et ce dernier fixait Abercombie comme s'il voulait lui creuser la tête uniquement par la pensée.

Que de folles réjouissances en perspective…

S'approchant à pas de loup, il trouva le courage de se positionner suffisamment près pour être sûr d'être entendu.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Excusez-moi, réitéra-t-il, le professeur Etumosarti m'envoie vous dire… »

Ron souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée qui regardait d'un air désapprobateur Harry dire quelque chose à Abercombie qui serra la mâchoire.

« Excusez-moi je… »

Hermione dit quelque chose à Harry qui ferma sa bouche et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hey oh ? »

Colin s'approcha plus près de Dean qui lui sourit amicalement.

« VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI !? »

Sept têtes surprises se retournèrent d'un coup vers le pauvre Arthurus qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

« Hum…je disais donc, vous êtes attendus tous les sept à la sortie de la grande salle. Mademoiselle Etumosarti a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Tous se regardèrent d'un air circonspect et ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Potter avait clairement l'air agacé tandis qu'Hermione et Ron tentaient de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient tous déjà pu faire comme bêtise.

Regardant tout ce beau monde, Quincannois finit par se dire que puisque sa mission était remplie, il pouvait bien aller tranquillement à son dortoir non ? Il se voyait déjà harcelé de questions par ses camarades « Alors comment il est ? » ; « Tu lui as vraiment parlé ? »…

Bref, Arthurus pensait que c'était bon pour lui et commençait déjà à partir mais c'était sans compter sur une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé qui n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

« - Saurais-tu ce qu'elle nous veut ? L'arrêta Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

\- Euh non, elle est venue nous voir avec les autres préfets dans notre compartiment. Elle nous a juste dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille chacun chercher les « anciens septièmes » années et leur dire de la rejoindre en sortant de la Grande Salle. C'est tout ce que je sais… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Comment ça « nous dire » ? Tous les préfets de toutes les maisons devaient chercher les élèves de notre promo ? »

Se tassant plus encore si possible, Arthurus respira un grand coup, s'attendant à ce qu'une bombe n'explose :

« Oui, fit-il d'une petite voix. »

* * *

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Harry fonça directement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour ses camarades. Sa cape claquait derrière lui et une aura de colère électrique faisait valser ses cheveux. Ouvrant violemment les portes, il fit sursauter la vingtaine d'élèves qui se tenaient bien sagement devant la professeure de DCFM.

« - Ha, Monsieur Potter, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous arriveriez fit la jeune femme avec un accent à couper au couteau et un grand sourire aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel encore !? hurla-t-il, Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tous nous voir ?! Comment… »

Mais la voix forte de sa professeure le coupa net dans son élan :

« SILENCE ! Monsieur Potter, je vous ordonne de vous calmer et de cesser cette crise de colère enfantine. Ce n'est pas en hurlant comme un scrout à pétard que vous aurez des réponses ! »

S'approchant de lui, les mains sur les hanches elle leva la tête pour lui faire face.

« - Si nous vous avons réuni, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Mais cette raison vous sera expliquée dans un endroit calme et certainement pas au beau milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves dont certains ont à peine onze ans ! »

Serrant la mâchoire, Harry allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'Hermione lui prit la main et dit d'un ton posé : « Nous vous suivons professeur. »

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Potter retira vivement sa main de la poigne de la jeune femme.

« - Bien, fit-il, nous vous suivons _professeur_ … »

Souriant gentiment à Hermione et la remerciant d'un coup de tête pour son intervention, elle demanda aux élèves de bien vouloir la suivre calmement. Elle leur indiqua également qu'ils obtiendront des réponses dès qu'ils seront arrivés à bon port.

Suivant ses camarades, Ronald Weasley serrait les poings tandis qu'il tentait de rester fixé sur le dos de la jeune professeure qui les emmenait il ne savait où. S'il regardait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son meilleur ami, il risquait de lui foutre son poing sur la tronche. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre sa réaction. Certes, il était bizarre qu'on demande à tous les élèves de leur ancienne promo de se réunir et de rejoindre une prof nouvellement arrivée sans explications, mais il n'y avait certainement pas de quoi hurler à la mort et déchaîner tant de violence. Et il n'y avait surtout AUCUNE raison de traiter Hermione comme il l'avait fait. Et surtout pas avec ce dédain et cette agressivité. Ron savait qu'Hermione pouvait être agaçante parfois avec ses manières maternantes mais elle ne méritait pas un tel acte et une telle attitude. Elle avait sûrement sauvé la mise d'Harry à l'instant ! Il ne connaissait pas cette nouvelle prof, mais il se dégageait d'elle une assurance et une aura qui rivalisait largement avec celle d'Harry.

L'observant attentivement, Ronnald dut avouer qu'elle ne payait pas de mine comme ça, avec ses long cheveux noirs et frisés qui descendaient sur ses reins et partaient dans tous les sens, sa petite taille et ses hanches larges ne lui donnaient pas non plus une figure très athlétique. Mais il suffisait qu'elle pose son regard sur vous pour que vous compreniez bien vite qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'enquiquiner. Lorsqu'elle avait fait face à Harry, elle n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un tremblement ou d'une hésitation et le jeune Weasley était persuadé que s'il avait fallu lui jeter un sort pour qu'il arrête d'hurler inutilement et le stupéfixer pour l'emmener, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.

Elvira avançait donc tranquillement parmi les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Sa démarche posée et assurée rassurait Drago. Il la regardait très attentivement depuis l'instant où elle avait posé son regard anthracite sur lui et qu'elle lui avait souri. À partir de cet instant, Drago l'avait adoré. Elle avait dans les yeux cette force tranquille que l'on obtient par l'expérience et par la confiance en soi. Elle avait un physique assez particulier. Drago rangea leur rencontre dans la partie « Mystère à résoudre ».

Blaise gardait la main de Drago dans la sienne et tentait de calmer son esprit en ébullition. Son regard se portait sur tous les élèves présents autour de lui. Tout le monde chuchotait et se lançait des œillades méfiantes.

Ridicule.

« Franchement se dit-il, cette histoire pue. »

Il jeta un regard en biais à Potter qui avançait le plus lentement possible, clairement récalcitrant. Fallait vraiment que ce mec se détende, piquer une crise pareil pour si peu c'était vraiment débile. Cela conforta Blaise dans son idée, Potter et Drago devaient rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Il allait falloir qu'il en discute avec son ami, vraiment.

Harry ruminait dans sa barbe.

« Nan mais pour qui elle se prend ? »

Serrant la mâchoire plus fort encore, il ralentit sa marche davantage histoire de rester en arrière et de ne surtout pas se mêler aux autres. Il avait du mal à croire qu'autant de gens de sa promo avaient décidé de revenir ici. Ça devait être une mauvaise blague. Observant la tête blonde qui avançait patiemment, ses yeux se plissèrent. Cette sale petite fouine de Malfoy avait osé revenir. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit, il avait le culot de ramener sa tête de Mangemort à Poudlard. Ca semblait tellement irrespectueux à Harry qu'il lui fallut tout son contrôle, fusse-t-il minuscule, pour ne pas aller lui casser la gueule.

Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol multicolore de Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les relever et de voir le visage crispé de son petit-ami qui lui écrasait la main par une rage mal contenue. Elle soupira. Décidément, entre Harry et Ron, les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Elle savait très bien que le rouquin était furieux du comportement du brun, surtout à son encontre, mais elle commençait à en avoir doucement marre de voir Ron la traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Certes, elle était au courant de ses…problèmes et certes, elle comprenait que son amant soit aussi protecteur, mais elle était Hermione Granger que Diable, depuis ses onze ans elle combattait des mages noirs mégalomanes et des psychopathes, elle pouvait gérer un Harry Potter un peu énervé sans pour autant avoir besoin d'un chevalier blanc.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle de cela avec le jeune Weasley, mais elle imaginait tellement bien sa réaction, il s'insurgerait en disant qu'il voulait la protéger, qu'elle avait assez souffert, qu'elle n'avait pas à supporter la colère irrationnelle de leur ami sans broncher… Bref, elle savait que Ron refuserait d'entendre que ce n'était pas son rôle de la protéger de tout le monde et tout le temps. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, il avait grandi et mûri. C'était agréable, mais parfois elle voulait juste qu'il arrête de porter le poids du monde sur son dos et qu'il se laisse aller. Comme avant…

Faisant claquer ses bottines à talons sur le sol de Poudlard, Elvira avançait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme prévu, Potter était arrivé en hurlant à l'injustice et en réclamant des explications. Après avoir vu sa réaction et la manière dont il avait interagi avec son amie, elle se dit que c'était clairement une bonne idée de l'éloigner des autres élèves. Une vraie bombe à retardement ce garçon ! Pour un peu, elle aurait été obligée de le stupéfixer pour qu'il se calme. Minerva aurait été furieuse mais franchement, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Merlin qu'elle avait envie d'une cigarette !

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que tout ce beau monde marchait et elle commençait déjà à sentir les élans d'impatience des élèves. Elle accéléra le pas et se caressa le ventre. Elle avait beaucoup trop mangé. Sa gourmandise finirait par se payer si jamais les repas de Poudlard ne s'allégeaient pas un peu. Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la tête blonde qui apparut à sa gauche et ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main glacée se saisit de la sienne qu'elle se réveilla.

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Reviens ici ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'auteur de cette invasion et vit le visage ultra souriant d'un Drago Malfoy très amusé.

Blaise hallucinait littéralement, il tournait la tête deux secondes pour saluer un tableau et son meilleur ami faisait déjà n'importe quoi ! Aller prendre la main d'un prof, nan mais franchement !

Elvira fixait Drago tout en continuant de marcher tandis que lui, la fixait également, un sourire benêt plaqué sur le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour au gamin. Elle tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau où elle allait tout en se demandant si elle devait lui demander de la lâcher. Le problème c'est que, si elle faisait ça, Drago risquait de mal le prendre. Elle avait trop besoin de sa confiance pour l'aider pour se permettre de refuser cette espèce de démonstration d'affection enfantine et complétement inappropriée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion car ils arrivaient enfin à destination.

« - Ha voilà ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme, Drago, pourrais-tu lâcher ma main un instant s'il te plaît ? »

Avec reluctance, le jeune blond fit ce qu'elle demanda et fut aussitôt tiré en arrière par un Blaise à la mine contrariée. Elvira le remercia d'un regard.

« - Bien dit-elle après s'être éclaircie la gorge, nous sommes arrivés. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre calmement, après une légère mise au point vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez. »

Les plus curieux se mirent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir où ils étaient. Mais tout ce qu'ils aperçurent fut la statue d'une sirène. Celle-ci, haute d'environ trois mètres, rejetaient ses cheveux en arrière, son corps couvert d'écume et une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Drago observa sa professeure qui lui tournait maintenant le dos et qui fit d'une voix claire et forte : « Liberati Spiritus ! ».

Aussitôt, l'étrange statue glissa sur le côté droit en émettant un bruit sourd, laissant apparaître un large couloir éclairé par une multitude de torches.

* * *

S'engouffrant dans l'antre inconnue, Elvira clama un « Suivez-moi ! » qui ne laissait pas de place à la tergiversation. Aussitôt les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas dans un brouhaha qui se répercutait contre les murs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une pièce circulaire assez grande. Les murs étaient peints dans un beige clair et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette blanche très épaisse qui étouffait le son de leurs pas. La pièce entière était dans des tons écrus, beige et marron. En son centre brûlait un feu de cheminé immense entouré d'une multitude de canapés, fauteuils, poufs ou encore sièges. Un peu partout était disposées des tables de travail accompagnées de chaises qui semblaient pour le moins confortables. Une large bibliothèque en bois blanc incurvé recouvrait le mur de gauche, quelques centaines d'ouvrages s'y trouvaient. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione repéra avec surprise des livres moldus mélangés à des écrits sorciers. De grandes baies vitrées de situaient un peu partout et devaient certainement diffuser une lumière vive sur les lieux lorsque le soleil était levé. Actuellement, elles ne reflétaient que la masse d'étudiants qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Invitant les élèves à s'assoir, la jeune professeure fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin chiffonnée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'assemblée. Comme elle s'y attendait, personne ne se mélangeait et les maisons restèrent entre elles. Potter semblait carrément vouloir faire bande à part car, seul élève resté debout, il se tenait contre un mur, la jambe gauche repliée et les bras croisés. Son regard vert semblait défier quiconque de l'importuner mais personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui. Mise à part Hermione qui lui lançait des regards de temps en temps. Elvira fixa la petite assemblée de ses yeux trop sombres et se força à sourire.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, je vais faire un rapide appel par maison pour voir si tous ceux s'étant inscrits sont bien là. »

Elle fixa de nouveau sa feuille du regard et commença :

« Les Poufsouffles : Hannah Abbot ? »

La jeune fille sursauta vivement et leva prestement la main « Présente professeure. »

« Justin Flint-Fletchey ? – Présent ! »

« Ernie MacMillian ? – Présent ! »

«Zacharias Smith ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint à l'évocation du nom. Elvira releva les yeux de ses notes en fronçant les sourcils.

«Zacharias Smith ? Monsieur Smith est-il présent ? »

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Zacharia finit par lever la main sans se départir de son air profondément ennuyé.

« Je suis là m'dame fit-il. »

La jeune femme posa les yeux sur le garçon à l'air débraillé et arrogant qui se trouvait devant elle, avachi sur l'un des fauteuils, il tapait du pied et la fixait de ses yeux marron.

« Monsieur Smith, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous asseoir correctement et d'avoir une attitude plus agréable. Si ce que je fais actuellement vous dérange, je ne vous retiens pas. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien reprendre vos valises et remonter à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le prochain train et retourner à votre vie insipide. »

Se désintéressant du garnement, elle reprit calmement :

«Marilyn Molki ? – Présente madame ! »

« Rose Zeller – Présente. »

Rayant magiquement les noms des élèves, elle retourna son attention vers le groupe des Griffondors :

« Harry Potter est bien là. »

« Hermione Granger également, Ronald Weasley aussi. »

« Colin Crivey ? »

Le petit blond leva timidement la main et le redescendit presque aussitôt. Elvira lui jeta un coup d'œil attentif et lui sourit doucement.

« Dean Thomas – Présent M'dame !»

« Seamus Finnigan – Aussi ! »

« Euan Abercombie – Ici madame ! »

« Neville Longdubat ? »

Personne ne répondit. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée tandis que tous se regardèrent tentant de trouver le jeune homme.

« Neville Longdubat ? Personne ? Bien. »

Elle souligna le nom sur son parchemin, notant mentalement d'en parler à Minerva dès que celle-ci aurait un moment.

« - Bien, reprenons. Les Serdaigles maintenant… »

Ceux-ci étaient au nombre de sept et tous présent : Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Mickael Corner, Edgecombe Marietta, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Luna n'avait pas été appelé. Il ressentit un profond sentiment de déception. Il savait qu'elle avait suivi les traces de son père et était maintenant journaliste pour le Chicaneur mais, il s'était pourtant imaginé qu'elle pointerait le bout de son nez lui disant qu'il était recouvert de Choncheruine et que c'était pour ça qu'il était constamment de mauvaise humeur. Soupirant profondément, il se demanda de nouveau qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, avec cette foutue prof aux yeux trop sombres qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle connaissait tout de lui, avec Malfoy de retour accompagné de sa clique de Mangemorts et Ron et Hermione tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils finissaient siamois. Putain, mais comment est-ce que sa vie pouvait être aussi merdique franchement ?! Expirant bruyamment il croisa le regard de Cho Chang qui lui souriait gentiment. Un regard noir plus tard et le voilà de nouveau seul avec lui-même, remarquant à peine que la prof avait continué sa litanie de noms honnis :

Vincent Crabbe, Milicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott, Victus Harper, Blaise Zabini et pour finir le fameux Drago Malfoy.

Bordel, lui qui avait espéré ne plus de revoir une tronche de Mangemort jusqu'à son trépas, le voilà entouré de leurs progénitures malodorantes ! Il avait dû faire un truc vraiment pourri dans une vie antérieure, c'était la seule explication. Soupirant encore plus fort, il finit par taper du pied furieusement sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Elvira rangea son parchemin et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle partit s'adosser à une table près d'une des fenêtres et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine généreuse. Elle leva les yeux vers son groupe d'élève, la moitié était apathique, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide enfin à leur dire ce qu'ils fichaient tous là et les autres bougeaient sur leurs sièges clairement mal à l'aise. Elle croisa rapidement le regard d'Hermione Granger qui lui sourit timidement en retour, serrant plus fort la main de Ronald Weasley.

« - Bien, fit-elle, je vais vous expliquez pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les gens de vos maisons respectives. Cependant, je pense qu'une petite présentation s'impose. »

Se redressant un peu, elle sortit un paquet de cigarette d'une de ses poches. MacGo pouvait bien aller se faire empapahouter, raconter sa vie même à des jeunots et de manière concise ça lui donnait trop envie de fumer.

« - Pour ceux que la fumée dérange, toutes mes excuses. Je vais ouvrir une fenêtre quand même… »

Joignant le geste à la parole elle alluma ensuite sa cigarette d'un mouvement de baguette.

« - Je m'appelle Elvira Etumosarti, j'ai trente-six ans et je serais votre professeure de DCFM cette année. J'ai été appelé à ce poste pour diverses raisons. La première concerne bien sûr mes compétences. J'ai fait partie pendant près de 7 ans de la DSMF, les Défences Spéciales Magiques Françaises. Ensuite, j'ai repris mes études et ai obtenu un master en Psychomagie spécialisé dans les traumatismes de guerre. »

Elle souffla de petits ronds dans l'air comme perdue dans ses pensées. En fait elle se demandait clairement comment est-ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer que si on les avait foutu ici c'est parce qu'on flippait trop de les mettre avec leurs camarades de classes.

« - Je suis une rescapée de guerre. J'étais plus jeune que vous quand celle-ci a éclatée. Vous n'en avez sûrement jamais entendu parler car le ministère de la magie française a tout fait pour éviter que cette horreur ne sorte trop du pays et le vôtre faisait lui-même face à Voldemort à ce moment-là. Dans les journaux anglais on parlait de « Bisbilles de haute famille ».

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

« - Ces _bisbilles_ ont coûté la vie de 432 sorciers et sorcières dont la moitié avaient votre âge. Je vous épargnerais les détails du comment et pourquoi ça a commencé parce qu'au final on s'en fout. C'étaient des raisons ridicules basées comme d'habitudes sur l'intolérance, l'incompréhension et la peur. J'avais treize ans quand ça a commencé, le ministère exhortait nos familles à nous laisser dans nos écoles pour notre sécurité. À la base, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais comme vous l'imaginez, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe, entre les partisans d'un groupe et d'un autre et ceux qui tentaient vainement de rester neutre, on passait tous plus de temps à se taper dessus qu'à étudier. Et au final, on s'est tous laisser entraîner dans des évènements trop graves pour des enfants de notre âge. Parce que c'est ce que nous étions et ce que vous étiez vous aussi d'ailleurs, des enfants. »

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier qu'elle avait invoqué quelques minutes plus tôt et en ralluma une.

« - J'ai véritablement participé à la guerre lorsque j'avais seize ans. Une…amie, une très bonne amie à moi s'était faite assassiner alors qu'elle se rendait en vacances chez sa mère. Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller, la France magique entière tremblait et plus aucun endroit n'était véritablement sûr. En Angleterre, vous avez le Poudlard Express pour vous transporter, chez nous nous passons plus facilement par la voie des eaux. Son navire a été attaqué par un groupe d'opposants au gouvernement, on a jamais retrouvé son corps. Pas plus que celui de la moitié des gens d'ailleurs. »

Elle tritura un peu ses doigts avant d'ajouter :

« - Désolée si mon discours est un peu décousu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça devant autant de monde. »

Elle tira fortement sur son bâton de plaisir qui ressemblait maintenant d'avantage à une bouée de sauvetage imaginaire.

« - Avec l'aide d'un groupe d'amis, nous nous sommes échappés de notre école, grossière erreur si vous voulez mon avis mais on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, nous avons rejoint les forces du gouvernement. Ils enrôlaient à tour de bras et ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à l'âge des arrivants. Tant que vous saviez tenir une baguette et que vous étiez pas trop neuneu ça pouvait le faire. Alors je me suis enrôlée, j'étais loin d'être mauvaise, j'ai toujours été maligne, souple et puissante en magie. Les entraînements n'avaient fait que m'améliorer. Mais j'avais seize ans, j'étais chef d'une escouade de quinze personnes ayant à peu près mon âge. On avait tous fait nos preuves lors de raids envers l'ennemi, des gens aussi paumés que nous qui essayaient tant bien que mal de s'en sortir. »

Elle passa une main sur son visage qui, à la lumière des bougies, semblait avoir prit dix ans.

« - Ca faisait un an qu'on se battait moi et mes gars, j'en avais perdu quelqu'un, gagné d'autres… Et puis un jour, un indic nous a filé une info très importante. Nos ennemis perdaient en puissance depuis quelques mois, ils avaient subi de lourdes pertes lors d'une grande bataille en Bretagne. En gros, une réunion comprenant les plus grands chefs de leur parti allait avoir lieu dans le centre de la France, nous avions le lieu et la date mais pas d'heure précise. Cependant, comme vous devez malheureusement le comprendre, c'était une info incroyable pour nous, nous avions peut-être le moyen de mettre enfin un terme à cette guerre. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et inspira profondément. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, et même Harry avait fini par s'assoir adossé contre son mur pour mieux écouter.

« - Avec mon escouade, nous étions chargée de passer par les fondations du manoir. Oui, enfin, désolée j'ai oublié d'indiquer dans quel genre d'endroit nous sommes allés. C'était un vieux manoir sorcier datant du XVème siècle. Il était magnifique. Je me rappelle m'être arrêtée quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Dans le soleil de l'automne il ressemblait à une de ces vieilles bâtisses des contes pour enfants…. »

Son regard se perdit quelques secondes pour redevenir aussi vif qu'avant.

« - Bref, il y avait un vieux passage que nous pouvions utiliser pour infiltrer le bâtiment. Je vous passe tous les détails de la mission mais…ce fut un carnage. »

Sa main se serra inconsciemment sur baguette.

« - Nous avions été trahi par notre indic. Enfin, je peux pas vraiment le lui reprocher, il s'était fait démasquer et ils…l'avaient fait parler. J'ose espérer avec peu d'espoir cependant que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle. Mais il y avait bien tous les chefs de parti. Je crois qu'eux aussi voulaient en finir définitivement. Ils avaient rassemblé tous leurs hommes au château, nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous en apercevoir et de ramener nos propres troupes. Nous avons perdu énormément de monde ce jour-là. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent subitement.

« J'ai…j'ai perdu beaucoup de monde. »

Elle alluma une troisième cigarette. Blaise se demanda si elle ne cherchait pas à s'asphyxier doucement.

« - Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre. Maintenant encore, quand j'y repense, les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit sont la fumée épaisse qui me piquait les yeux, les cris de mes camarades et de mes ennemis qui se mélangeaient, les sorts qui fusaient de partout, la peur…qui rampe dans vos veines et qui vous brise, qui fait battre votre cœur et la rage. J'avais une rage sans nom en moi. Mickaël, enfin, l'enseigne Thomas venait de tomber sous mes yeux, il avait le corps transpercé par une lame. »

« - Je ne saurais vous dire qui lui a fait ça. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai ôté l'épée de son corps et que j'ai foncé dans le tas, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, j'étais devenue une bête je crois. Et tout d'un coup, je l'ai vu. Antoine de Cerpès, l'instigateur principal de cette foutu guerre, dos à moi, il faisait face à l'un des meilleurs soldats de la DSMF, Henry Beauregard. Je l'ai tué. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour lui enfoncer la lame dans le dos. Je l'ai transpercé de part en part en y mettant toute ma force. Toute ma rage. Tout. »

Elle ferma les yeux et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elvira n'en tint pas compte et posa son regard sur les élèves. La plupart étaient blafards. Potter posait sur elle un regard plein de respect nouveau.

« - Je ne vous raconte pas ça par plaisir, je ne suis pas devant vous en train de conter les pires moments de ma vie pour obtenir votre respect ou des conneries dans ce genre. Si je vous raconte ça c'est parce qu'il y a plus de dix ans, je me suis retrouvée dans la même situation que vous. Les cauchemars, les problèmes de concentration, les angoisses, la colère, la haine…je suis passée par tout ça. Vous le vivez aujourd'hui vous aussi, à divers degrés, sous plusieurs formes, mais vous le vivez. »

Certains élèves commencèrent à s'agiter et à discuter ne voyant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. Ce fut la voix forte et claire d'Hermione qui coupa court au brouhaha.

« - Vous êtes ici pour nous aider à surmonter ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que MacGonagall nous a fait revenir. Ça n'a rien à voir avec nos études. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas trop comment réagir à vrai dire, elle avait l'impression désagréable de s'être fait entuber.

« - Vous avez en partie raison oui Miss Granger. Minerva, enfin je veux dire la directrice désire vraiment que vous finissiez vos études, parce que sans ça nombre d'entre vous vont se retrouver le bec dans l'eau dans les années à venir. Et c'est quelque chose que nous ne désirons pas voir arriver. Tous autant que vous êtes avez le droit d'être ici et de redonner un souffle à votre vie. »

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit Harry d'un ton sec. Certains d'entre nous n'ont rien à faire ici ! Je dirais même que certains auraient bien plus leur place derrière des barreaux que dans une école ! »

Des murmures d'approbations emplirent la salle au grand désagrément d'Elvira et des élèves incriminés.

Blaise grimaça et se leva d'un coup :

« - On peut savoir de qui tu parles Potter ?! Vas-y, dis-le que c'est de nous ! Mais tu crois quoi putain ? Qu'on a agit par plaisir ? Que c'était génial ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais putain ! Ravales tes grands airs de sauveur de mes fesses et mets-toi à la place de ceux que tu accuses, sérieux ! »

« - Mes grands airs de sauveur ! Nan mais pour qui tu te prends trou du cul ? Vos parents et vous-même tout ce que vous méritez c'est la prison ! Tous autant que vous êtes, il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Faut que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

« - Nan Potter, t'en as pas besoin. Ma mémoire va très bien, mais t'as un peu tendance à oublier que les premiers à avoir subi Tu-Sais-Qui c'est nous. C'est nous qui avons vu nos parents changer en premier, c'est nous qui avons commencé à nous diviser au sein de notre maison, c'est nous qui nous sommes fait torturer en premier ! On a pas à payer pour les erreurs de nos parents Potter ! »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui aussi puissamment qu'un feu de forêt en plein été. Comment cet empaffé de Zabini pouvait sortir un truc pareil ! Lui il avait 1 an la première fois que Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer. UN AN putain ! Et ça avait foutu toute sa vie en l'air ! Et lui il osait se la ramener en se plaignait d'avoir un peu souffert ?!

« - Ouais c'est ça Zabini, vas-y chiale tiens ! Tu crois que je vais te plaindre peut-être hein ! Toi et Malfoy vous n'avez pas changé, toujours aussi imbu de vous-même, vous retournez votre veste quand ça vous arrange ! »

Elvira regardait le petit manège de ses étudiants. Elle interviendrait quand ils iraient trop loin. Il fallait qu'ils parlent ou tout du moins se crient dessus un bon coup qu'elle puisse envelopper tout ça dans un discours qui les remettrait chacun à leur place…du moins elle espérait.

« - NE PARLE PAS DE DRAGO ESPECE DE CONNARD ! TU LE CONNAIS PAS, JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI TU M'ENTENDS ! »

« - Ha ouais, et pourquoi ça ? Il est pas capable de se défendre tout seul peut-être ? J'ai quelques cicatrices qui prouvent plutôt le contraire ! »

« - Il t'a sauvé la vie putain ! Et sa mère aussi tu l'as oublié peut-être ? Il aurait pu en crever ou pire être torturer jusqu'à en perdre la raison juste pour avoir essayé de sauver ton cul d'enfoiré ! C'est toi qu'a la mémoire courte Potter pas nous ! On sait tous très bien ce qu'on te doit ! JE sais très bien ce que je te dois ! Si je peux retourner à l'école aujourd'hui et avoir un autre avenir que celui que me dictait ma naissance je sais bien que c'est grâce à toi ! Parce que tu as buté l'autre cinglé, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de nous juger pour autant et de retourner les autres contre nous ! »

Blaise leva les bras pour montrer tout le monde : « - On a tous fait des trucs dégueulasses Potter, des trucs dont on n'est pas fier, il y en a pas un seul ici qui a pas peur de se regarder dans le miroir. Nous accuser nous de tous les maux c'est une putain de solution de facilité ! Ça n'effacera pas ce que vous avez fait et ça n'effacera pas ce que les autres ont fait non plus ! »

Passant ses mains sur son visage, des sanglots dans la voix Zabini reprit plus doucement.

« - Sérieux Potter, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir continuer et finir mes études, devenir je sais pas moi, Médicomage ou chercheur. J'en sais putain de rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est avancer, ne plus penser à…à tout ça. À ce que j'ai vu et à ce que j'ai dû faire pour rester en vie. Je…je veux… »

Incapable de finir sa phrase, Blaise baissa les bras et poussa un soupir à feindre l'âme. Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux pendant que tous baissaient les yeux, honteux et pensifs.

Toute colère retombée, Harry regarda son pire ennemi se lever et se diriger vers son ami. Les paroles de Blaise l'avaient ébranlées mais il était loin de vouloir se l'avouer. Baissant les yeux et croisant les bras, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de se remettre en question. Il ne voulait pas du tout avoir à réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé, à ce qu'il vu ou fait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que les gens oublient ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait…putain, il savait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Regardant Drago murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, le Survivant se dit qu'il n'aurait vraiment jamais dû revenir. Et au vu des grimaces que la plupart arborait maintenant en guise de visage, il ne devait certainement pas être le seul à penser ainsi.

Drago se leva et vint prendre la main de son ami pour le faire s'assoir. Il détestait quand Blaise était dans cet état, c'était tellement rare, c'était la chose la plus horrible au monde à ses yeux. Il n'osa pas regarder Potter, aussi lança-t-il un œil à la jeune professeure qui observait impassiblement ses élèves. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Drago ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il se sentait perdu, il était dans l'un de ses rares éclats de lucidité et ses sentiments et impressions se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit sa respiration commencer à s'envoler, il ne voulait pas faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Pas maintenant. Alors dans un réflexe de survie, il s'enferma dans sa bulle, il courut jusqu'au souvenir de sa rencontre avec Blaise et il resta là. Regardant un Drago minuscule faire une blague de mauvais goût à un petit Blaise qui se jeta sur lui et essaya de lui faire manger de l'herbe…c'était une magnifique journée d'été.

* * *

J'avoue, je coupe un peu court ^^ mais c'est pour mieux repartir que Diable !

Je pensais poster beaucoup plus tôt, mais entre le travail et cette foutue bronchite j'ai pris énormément de retard !

J'espère que ça vous plu ?! Merci à , K.E. Mulryan, Teegan-Of-Slytherin, Nahys Ninjane et titi77930de m'avoir suivi :D


	4. Ron et les autres

Comme le font les gouttes de pluies

 **Auteur** **:** Frisouille

 **Livre** **:** Harry Potter

 **Couples** : HP/DM ; RW/HG ; il y aura d'autres couples, mais je refuse de vous spoiler ^^

 **Rated** **:** T

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas =)

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

Bonjoir à toutes et à tous !

J'aimerais vraiment que vous lisiez cette petite note, car je tiens à préciser certains points qui me semblent très importants.

Donc, premièrement, je n'ai absolument aucune compétence en psychologie si ce n'est celle de comprendre correctement la détresse psychologique d'un cochon d'Inde affamé. Je vous dis ceci, car les personnages de ma fanfiction subissent des troubles psychologiques dus à la guerre et ils auront à y faire face afin de s'en détacher au fur et à mesure. Les solutions qu'ils trouveront ici viennent de mon imagination.

Deuxièmement, mes personnages sont très OOC au début, mais évolueront bien évidemment et retrouveront par là même certaines de leurs caractéristiques. Peut-être pas toutes car ils ont grandi et évolué.

Et troisièmement, comme vous l'avez lu et vu, je suppose, ici pas de lemon. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui en sont friands, cette fic ne se fondera que sur les sentiments et l'évolution psychologique des caractères.

 **J'ai lu et relu et re-re-relu, mais bon, à force de lire 50 fois le même texte, on finit par passer à côté de fautes. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les signifier, je les corrigerai immédiatement. Des bisous et bonne lecture =)**

 _ **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Chapitre 2 : Ron et les autres

 **10** **:30 – un couloir parmi tant d'autres**

Minerva traversait les couloirs d'un pas vif presque rageur tandis qu'elle parlait à Elvira :

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez osé fumer devant eux ! Je vous avais expressément demandé de ne pas le faire ! Les règles ici doivent être suivies par tout le monde et plus particulièrement les professeurs. Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des règles Miss Etumosarti me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

Marchant d'un pas bien plus lent, Elvira levait les yeux au ciel et grimaçait tant que faire se peut aux propos de la directrice.

« - Oh Minerva, ils n'ont pas quinze ans, ils ont fait la guerre et je pense qu'ils avaient autre chose à penser que « Oh mon Dieu, notre professeure fume devant nous, et si nous nous mettions à l'imiter ?! », je vous avais prévenue en plus que, parler de mon histoire me stressait comme une poule dans un magasin de blé ! »

Se stoppant net, McGonagall fit volte-face forçant la professeure à s'arrêter et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme :

« - Que vous le vouliez ou non Elvira, vous êtes responsables de ces enfants à partir de maintenant ! Fumer devant eux signifie que vous tolèreriez ce genre de comportement ! C'est comme leur donner une autorisation écrite de votre main même !

\- Ecoutez, que vous n'appréciez pas la cigarette, c'est un fait que je respecte, et ceci ne se reproduira pas ! Enfin devant eux tout du moins, mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de raconter une partie de ma vie aussi douloureuse à des gamins aussi déglingué que moi à leur âge et me demander en même temps de garder mes mains éloigner d'une cigarette. Je ne peux pas. Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Et puis, est-ce que c'est franchement important là de suite ? »

Réprimant un soupir Minerva pris une grande inspiration, compta jusqu'à trois et repris sur un ton plus affable :

« - Non, bien sûr. Retournons dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter. »

Reprenant sa marche à grandes enjambées que les petites pattes d'Elvira eurent un mal fou à suivre sans courir, elle ajouta :

« -Je n'oublie cependant pas votre Incartade et attends de votre part un discours responsabilisant sur les dangers de la cigarette ! »

Roulant de nouveau ces yeux et grommelant dans sa barbe contre « les vieilles femmes qui se privent de tous plaisirs » la professeure lui répondit qu'elle leur en parlerait la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait.

 **Au même moment, dortoir spéciaux des Griffondors de 7** **ème** **année**

Le front collé contre la vitre de sa chambre, Ronald Billius Weasley tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Se décrire comme perdu semblait alors trop simpliste à son goût. Désemparé ? Furieux ? Terrorisé ? Agacé ? Soulagé ? Tout ça à la fois ? Il poussa un soupir désespéré.

Le son du vent soufflant dans les couloirs se mêlait à celui de la pluie tombant violemment.

« - Quel temps de merde » pensa-t-il « Quelle vie de merde ! Quelle école de merde ! Quelle…merde. »

Se reposant encore un peu plus sur son front, il accueillit avec plaisir la sensation de fraîcheur qui survint. Il finit cependant par se détacher de l'ouverture pour se tourner vers son lit. Rouge, à baldaquin avec des couvertures rouges, des oreillers rouge aux dentelles dorées…du rouge sur les murs, sur les fauteuils, du rouge partout. Cette omniprésence ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça auparavant, mais actuellement la force de la couleur lui sautait aux yeux et l'empêchait de fixer son attention trop longtemps sur les différents objets qui l'entouraient. Peut-être était-ce une question d'habitude ? Une autre qu'il aurait perdue au cours de l'année… Il se laissa chuter sur le matelas et riva ses yeux sur le plafond. Il scruta les décorations compliquées qui l'ornaient. Gravées à même la pierre, elles contaient l'histoire d'un magicien qui semblait chercher un parchemin qui lui permettrait de défaire une mage noire quelconque. Tiraillé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et donc de se lever pour regarder le reste du plafond, et une flemme impressionnante, Ron resta un moment-là sans bouger.

Il serait resté là un moment si la porte d'entrée du dortoir ne s'était pas ouverte d'un coup pour laisse place à un Seamus et un Dean un peu excités qui parlaient forts et à grand renfort de gestes inutiles.

Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup en voyant les jambes de Ron dépasser de son lit.

Un silence gêné suivit.

Ce fut Dean qui le brisa :

« - Salut Ron » fit-il en forçant son enthousiasme. « Ca va depuis le temps ? Enfin je veux dire…avant le retour à Poudlard ? Enfin, avant que la prof ne nous dise qu'on est tous cinglés ha ha… »

Son visage toujours tourné vers le plafond et ses yeux fixant les nouveaux arrivants, Ron se força à répondre.

« - Ouais, ça va. Je suis content de reprendre mes études.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit Seamus, j'en pouvais plus de rester chez moi sans rien faire. J'ai bien essayé de trouver un p'tit boulot mais…enfin, avec ma famille c'était un peu compliqué de trouver du temps libre…'fin tu vois quoi. »

Nouveau silence gêné. « Sérieusement, pensa Ron, on en est arrivé là ? »

« - Bon ben, tenta Dean, on va te laisser finir de t'installer et nous ben…on va commencer. »

Ils allaient pour partir mais Seamus revint sur ses pas :

« - Hum…je suis…je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère Ron, je sais que ça change pas grand-chose mais…c'était vraiment un chouette mec. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Pourquoi la seule chose vraiment sincère qui apparut dans cette conversation eut à concerner la mort de son frère ?

« - Ouais…merci, on a tous perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans cette guerre je crois.

\- C'est bien vrai ça mec » fit Dean les yeux dans le vague. « C'est bien vrai…

\- Hum…heu dit, tu sais où Harry s'est posé déjà ou pas ? Qu'on lui pique pas son lit tu vois… »

Autant Ron comprenais la question autant elle l'agaça prodigieusement.

« - Non.

\- Ha heu okay, ben à plus tard alors. » Répondit Seamus, toujours plus mal à l'aise.

« - Ouais à plus. »

Ron observa ses anciens compagnons s'éloigner au fond de la pièce et discuter entre eux en chuchotant. Il ôta ses chaussures, jeta ses vêtements sur le sol et referma ses rideaux derrière lui. Il se glissa entre les draps et pris son visage entre ses mains. Il s'en voulu un peu pour avoir été aussi sec, mais bon, c'était fait maintenant. Poussant un profond soupir, il se demanda qu'est-ce qui putain de clochait chez lui. Il était même plus foutu d'avoir une conversation cordiale avec des gens qu'il connaissait depuis des années, des gens avec qui il avait ri, fait des conneries, sur qui il avait triché, discuté nana, parlé sport, avec qui il avait disputé des parties d'échecs endiablées… Il en était même plus capable. En fait il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il arriverait un jour à être de nouveau normal. À être à même de converser avec les autres sans éprouver cette froideur qui lui enserrait le cœur et l'empêchait d'éprouver de l'empathie pour d'autres personnes qu'Hermione, Harry et les gens de sa famille. Et même avec eu parfois c'était compliqué…ça devenait de plus en plus dur de comprendre les émotions d'autrui et de réussir à partager les siennes. Il se demanda alors s'il avait eu raison de se taire aussi longtemps, s'il n'avait pas cassé définitivement quelque chose chez lui en s'enfermant dans sa tête et en ne s'occupant que des autres. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse connerie de son existence en se forçant à devenir plus responsable et en prenant sur ses épaules la douleur des gens qu'il aimait. N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de se cacher dans son coin et de se laisser porter par les éléments ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus facile de juste partir, de tout abandonner et de ne jamais revenir ? Laisser tout ça derrière lui, ne plus y penser, juste partir. Ailleurs, n'importe où. La destination n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Loin. Juste loin aurait été très bien. Secouant vivement sa tête, il se traita d'imbécile. Partir ? Laisser derrière lui Hermione, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et sans qui il ne sait plus respirer correctement ? Laisser Harry ? Laisser sa mère ? Sa sœur ? George… George.

Non. Impossible. Il n'avait jamais été cette personne. Il ne le serait jamais. Ronald Billius Weasley était un Griffondor ! Avec les défauts que ça apporte mais aussi avec les qualités. Rouvrant les yeux il observa ses rideaux un instant et leur couleur devint enfin rassurante. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Il était de nouveau à Poudlard. Il était de nouveau à Griffondor. Il était enfin à la maison.

 **2** **:00 Dortoirs des septièmes années – côté Griffondor** **:**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Harry pénétra le dortoir qui lui avait été attribué. Hagard, presque titubant, il jeta un regard aux alentours. Ne repérant que des masses informent dans la noirceur de la pièce, il ferma les yeux, soupira bruyamment et sortit sa baguette.

Son Lumos n'était pas suffisamment fort pour traverser les épais rideaux de baldaquins mais il le maintint tout de même vers le sol afin d'éviter d'agresser tout le monde.

Il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui…

Repérant un lit vide, il s'y dirigea sans grande conviction et s'assit mollement sur le lit, tentant de garder son équilibre. « Les lits ont toujours été trop mous » pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une valise ouverte et à moitié vidée. Il reconnut immédiatement la vieille malle de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas songé une seconde à la changer, même après « l'indemnisation » pour service rendu que lui et sa famille avait reçus du Ministère de la magie. Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû à la nostalgie ; il voyait encore les marques de brûlures de certaines parties de batailles explosives plutôt enragée que la pauvre malle avait subies ; ou si c'était seulement par habitude et soucis d'économie. Cette pensée le fit grincer des dents. Encore une injustice de monde : la pauvreté des Weasley.

Eux si généreux et en face, ces pourritures de Malfoy tellement pété de thunes que c'en était insolent.

Les Malfoy…

Ce Malfoy.

Ce putain de chien de Drago !

Bordel de merde, où qu'il aille il le trouverait forcément sur son chemin n'est-ce-pas ? N'était-il pas suffisant que ces souvenirs lui rappellent sans cesse sa souffrance ? Fallait-il encore qu'il est le visage de ce connard qui incarne à ses yeux les Mangemorts dans le seul lieu qu'il pouvait oser appeler maison ?

Passant ses mains sur son visage, il se mit à rire ou sangloter. Peut-être les deux à la fois ? Les laissant tomber lâchement sur ses jambes, il regarda les rideaux de Ron. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se glissa sur le sol et se rapprocha doucement de la tête de lit où il s'adossa.

Posant ses bras sur ses genoux, ses mains soutenant son visage, il soupira.

« - Tu sais Ron, je suis encore plus foutu que tu ne le penses… »

Expirant par le nez, il passa de nouveau une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

« - J'arrive pas à te parler quand t'es réveillé. Vraiment, j'y arrive pas. Je sais que tu comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive et que t'aimerais que je t'explique mais je n'y arrive pas… »

Il renifla et essuya ses yeux qui commençaient doucement à s'humidifier.

« - J'ai un putain de problème mec…Je suis un putain de problème. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« - J'ai encore bu ce soir… »

Il allongea ses jambes et lança sa tête en arrière.

« - Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Le soir. Quand personne ne peut me voir. J'ai honte putain…si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte… Mais j'arrive pas à te parler autrement, les mots sortent pas…ils…ils restent bloqués et moi je…moi je reste là et je me vois hurler à la place ou fuir alors… Je sais pas…je sais que t'entends pas quand je te parle du coup. Et c'est con parce que je sais que tu essaierais de comprendre, je sais que tu arriverais à m'aider un peu mais…»

Ses mains tremblent.

« - Mais j'y arrive plus Ron, j'te jure j'y arrive plus. Je sais plus qui je suis, je sais plus ce que je veux… J'ai tellement la haine…contre tout le monde et contre moi surtout. J'ai envie de tout péter tout le temps. Je voudrais que plus personne ne me parle et en même temps je supporte pas qu'on me laisse seul. Je sais que je suis dangereux, si tu savais comme je me fais flipper parfois. Je te jure, que quand je m'énerve, je veux pas…je veux pas péter des plombs comme ça mais j'me contrôle pas. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à faire, j'arrive plus à parler, j'arrive qu'à crier. »

« - Et c'est horrible, c'est horrible parce que je me déteste tellement de te faire de la peine, de blesser Hermione et ceux qui m'entourent. Mais je suis tellement furieux. Je comprends pas…je comprends pas pourquoi moi, pourquoi c'était à moi de faire ça, pourquoi c'était à moi de vivre tout ça…Pourquoi Dumbledord les a laisser me faire tout ça, pourquoi il est pas venu me chercher plus tôt…Pourquoi personne ne m'a protégé ? Pourquoi on m'a laissé faire tout ça tout seul ? Je comprends pas. »

Il avala difficilement, une boule de sanglot lui bloquant la gorge et posa sa tête sur bras.

« - Je sais que toi et Hermione vous m'avez aidés comme vous pouviez, mais je me sentais tellement seul putain Ron j'te jure… J'avais tellement envie de tout laisser tomber, de me barrer ou de me tuer comme tout le monde me le demandait. J'ai jamais voulu ça bordel, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête tout ça… Maman…elle me manque tellement. »

Harry pleurait maintenant.

« -Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé… J'suis qu'un monstre, je n'suis qu'un putain de monstre ! »

Et les larmes coulaient, abondantes, pleines. Trop pleines. Elles coulaient sur ses paumes, sur ses joues, sur son jean. Elles coulaient partout.

« - Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Et Ron était là, allongé dans son lit, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Incapable de bouger. Paralysé par la douleur.

 _ **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me pardonnerez ma longue absence.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver et à prendre le temps d'écrire dernièrement…

Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je voulais finir sur cette note.

Comme je veux que cette fanfiction reste « réaliste » si je puis dire et que je veux prendre le temps de la monter correctement, je ne me voyais pas poster un chapitre mal construit ou à peine fini juste pour le poster. Elle me tient trop à cœur pour ça.

J'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses et à bientôt (j'ai plus la tête et le temps à présent).

Passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit ;)


End file.
